


Nightbloomer

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canonverse AU, Devoted Reylo, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hades and Persephone AU, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rey is spring, Rey's abduction, Sharing a Bed, Smut, There will be nightboners, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, accidental boob grab, cosleeping, mustafar love nest, virgin!reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: His mask was shattered into pieces of his own doing. He had thought that by ridding himself of the mask he was facing his demons instead of hiding from them. He had slain that very demon— Snoke. Now he yearned to cover his face. Always he was too expressive, too emotional. It was his biggest weakness.Now, he was holding the newly reforged helmet. The pieces held together with a crimson adhesive. The once strikingly ornate mask was now mangled like his heart. Once again he would be able to conceal his face, hide from the shame and the loneliness that plagued him.She was somewhere out there— somewhere in the galaxy. Their bond has been closed since that fateful day on the surface of Crait. Kylo longed to see her again, just a glance from across the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork at the end of the chapter was done by Halosren1. She's amazing to work with and so worth it! Commission her!!!

* * *

 

At the end of the battle of Crait, Kylo was left alone. On his knees, he looked up at the woman he had fallen in love with. Rey. His desert flower. Though she looked down at him with contempt and disappointment, he had offered her the Galaxy. A place by his side to rule as equals. And then she had left him. Like everyone before her had. 

 

In his palm sat the golden dice that belonged to his father. It served as a reminder of the monster she saw every time she looked upon Kylo’s face. The man that had murdered his own father. She stared at him with a blank expression on her face as she pressed the button to close the blast doors to the Falcon. As the door closed, the Force bond that had once connected their souls across the galaxy slammed shut. 

 

He looked down at the dice as they faded into the ether. The First Order had won the battle; the Resistance was crippled. Yet, it didn’t feel like a victory. Once again, Kylo felt the aching loneliness that he had grown accustomed to. 

 

_ You’re so lonely.  _

 

_ Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.  _

 

He had found the other half of his soul in  _ her.  _

 

_ You’re not alone.  _

 

_ Neither are you.  _

 

Nevertheless, he was destined to be alone. Rey could never love him the way he loved her. He bowed his head and clenched his fist. He was broken. Always broken. 

  
  


**ONE YEAR LATER**

  
  


His mask was shattered into pieces of his own doing. He had thought that by ridding himself of the mask he was facing his demons instead of hiding from them. He had slain that very demon— Snoke. Now he yearned to cover his face. Always he was too expressive, too emotional. It was his biggest weakness. 

 

Now, he was holding the newly reforged helmet. The pieces held together with a crimson adhesive. The once strikingly ornate mask was now mangled like his heart. Once again he would be able to conceal his face, hide from the shame and the loneliness that plagued him. 

 

She was somewhere out there— somewhere in the galaxy. Their bond has been closed since that fateful day on the surface of Crait. Kylo longed to see her again, just a glance from across the stars. 

 

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Right now he was on a mission. One that only the Knights of Ren were privy to. His knights had been in the Unknown Regions at the time of Snoke’s demise. When Kylo took the place of Supreme Leader, he called his knights back to the fleet. It was there that they told him of a threat from beyond the Core Worlds. 

 

The shuttle made landfall on Mustafar. The ramp hissed as it opened revealing a dusty surface surrounded by pools of lava. Kylo stomped down the ramp and gaze ed through the cracked visor of his mask at the twin spires of his grandfather’s castle. 

 

The foyer was dark when he walked inside. His three most trusted knights accompanied him to the small volcanic planet. Aeacus, Minos, and Rhadamanthys held their weapons at the ready. Kylo ignited his crackling red crossguard saber, bathing the shadowy halls in a bloodred glow. 

 

“Make sure all the rooms are clear of intruders,” Kylo commanded through his voice modulator. 

 

He stalked forward with purpose, searching for the library that held Vader’s collection of holocrons. Perhaps then he could learn of this entity that was a threat to all of humanity. 

 

Once he found the room he was searching for, he closed the door behind him and walked over to the shelves that held rows and rows of Sith holocrons. He would find answers here. Kylo was sure of it. 

 

***

 

Rey concentrated on her meditation as she reforged the pieces of the saber that had split apart in the wreckage of the throne room. She felt the Force around her swirl and thread through her being as the lightsaber began to seal itself back together. 

 

She opened her eyes and felt the floating saber drop into her upturned palm. Her chest was heaving and beads of sweat dripped down her brow. Rey’s thumb hovered over the button to ignite the blade. She took a deep, calming breath and then pressed the button. 

 

A brilliant blue beam shot out from the end of the hilt. Rey smiled at her success— she had done it! She repaired the legacy saber. A knot of distress formed in the pit of her stomach, reminding her of all she had lost when this saber had split apart. 

 

_ Ben.  _

 

Though he wasn’t Ben anymore. Kylo Ren was the man who ruled over the First Order. She didn’t understand… when they had touched hands she saw their future. They were supposed to be together. He was supposed to turn. He was supposed to change the tide and fight by her side. He was supposed to be  _ with  _ her. 

 

Rey extinguished the blade and returned it to her belt. She walked out of her quarters and made her way towards the hangar where the Falcon was docked. She needed to continue repairing the newest issue. 

 

The humid jungle heat stole the breath from her lungs as she walked out into the sunny hangar on Batuu. She crossed the tarmac and waved to Finn and Rose who were holding hands. Rose was leaning against an X-wing and Finn was smiling down at her. They both turned their attention to Rey and waved to her in return. 

 

Rey was happy that Finn had found someone. Truly she was. However, she still felt a pang of jealousy. She thought of warm brown eyes, dark wavy locks, and lily white skin dotted with beauty marks.  _ That could have been us. _

 

Once she arrived in front of the Falcon she was greeted by Chewie. The Wookiee picked her up and squeezed her tightly in a warm hug. Chewie was her constant in all of this. He would always be there. 

 

“I need to check the wires again,” Rey replied after Chewie placed her back on the ground. “The porgs have torn them out of the control panel.” 

 

Chewie howled his reply and left to find Leia. Rey climbed onboard and pulled out her tools that were stored in one of Han’s old compartments. She made her way over to the control panel that had been dismantled by their resident porgs. 

 

Speaking of the furry birds… a cluster of them had nested in the component. Rey smiled at the creatures and lifted the first out of the panel. The other two followed behind, jumping on her lap as they squawked. 

 

Her smile fell as she felt the Force around her heighten. Suddenly she felt like she’d been tossed under the waves of Ahch-To. It was a familiar feeling; one that had long been dormant. She glanced behind her with wide eyes. 

 

Kylo Ren stood over her with eyes reminiscent of the porgs on her lap. He hardly looked like the tyrant who ruled over the galaxy. No, he looked like a man who had lost everything. 

 

He looked as lonely as she felt. 

 

***

 

“Rey,” he found himself calling her name. 

 

She was there, right in front of him. She was sunlight. She was spring. His heart longed to reach out and touch her. She narrowed her eyes at him and that’s when he noticed that she was holding a few avian creatures on her lap. 

 

Rey was so gentle with the animals. Her delicate fingers brushing over their feathers. 

 

“What do you want?” she spat. 

 

It had been a year and she was still furious at him. She hated him. The knowledge of that made him want to snarl. What right did she have to be angry? She was the one that left him! 

 

“Where are you?” Kylo countered. 

 

“Why would I ever tell you that?” 

 

Kylo’s jaw clenched. She was still not understanding. Kylo wasn’t the enemy. She needed to know. 

 

“I need to talk to you in person.” 

 

“We’re talking now; nothing is more secure than a kriffing Force bond,” Rey snarked. 

 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek in irritation. His Rey was always so damn stubborn. It was one of the many qualities that he loved about her. However, now wasn’t the time to be difficult. 

 

“Rey, I need to see you. Can you at least meet me somewhere? I need to share some news that I’ve learned.” 

 

She let out a sigh and lifted the porgs from her lap. 

 

“Kylo, I don’t have time for this. I’m not even sure how you opened the bond again—” 

 

He reached out and grasped her hand. He was jealous that the leather of his glove was touching her smooth skin. How he wished he could touch her again, skin to skin. 

 

“It’s Kylo now?” he asked. “You used to call me Ben.” 

 

“Are you still Ben?” she asked quietly. 

 

Her eyes were filling with unshed tears. He’d done this to her. This strong, beautiful woman of his. Kylo laced their fingers together and then clutched her cheek with his other hand. A tear spilled down her cheek and he caught it on the leather-clad thumb. Gently, he rubbed the salty tear into her skin. 

 

“Don’t cry, Rey. Please, my desert flower.” 

 

“I’m not yours,” she said mournfully. “You made sure of that when you attacked the Resistance on Crait. Goodbye, Kylo.” 

 

She turned her back to him and the bond slammed shut. Kylo looked around the dim library. The entire castle was a metaphor for his aching loneliness. 

 

He growled as he grabbed his lightsaber and started to slash at the durasteel walls. He yelled out as he thrashed, again and again. Kylo exhausted himself and tossed his saber aside, falling to his knees as he let out a strangled sob. 

 

He took big, gasping breaths as he tried to calm himself down. His hurricane of thoughts were interrupted when a loud clang rang out in the room. He looked up through angry tears and noticed one of the Holocrons had fallen off of the shelf. 

 

Kylo stood and picked up the small atypically shaped key. It wasn’t of pyramidal design like most Sith holocrons and certainly not cubical like the Jedi holocrons. He closed his eyes and felt the Force flow through him. He pulled from the darkness inside of him and within minutes the holocron started to glow crimson and then opened. 

 

Something inside his mind whispered to him. An all too familiar voice that he thought he had silenced in the throne room of the  _ Supremacy.  _ This object he held in his hand was the Telos Holocron. 

 

“All that we know, we shall share freely with you. All we ask in return is that you keep an open mind, and use this knowledge for the benefit of only one being: yourself. It is not of greed that we ask this of you, but out of respect. Of all those who might have stumbled upon this device, no one is more deserving of our knowledge than you.” 

 

Kylo blinked several times— for he knew now the true identity of the voice that lived inside of his mind. The gatekeeper of the Telos Holocron, Darth Sidious. 

 

“Palpatine,” Kylo uttered. “He’s the threat.” 

 

He carried the Holocron with him as he stormed out of the library, searching for Aeacus, Minos, and Rhadamanthys. He called out to his knights and searched for them, finding them in the corridor. 

 

“It’s Palpatine,” Kylo said. “The entity, somehow… somehow he’s been alive this entire time.” 

 

“What are your orders, Lord Ren?” Aeacus questioned. 

 

Kylo closed his eyes and reached across the bond that tied him to Rey. She had closed him out but the bond wasn’t severed. It was still active. He tugged on the tendrils of the Force and then an image flashed through his mind as if he was seeing through Rey’s eyes. 

 

He saw a jungle planet. He knew it must be the new Resistance base. He reached further, searching for what he needed. If Rey wouldn’t come to him then he’d have to go to her. He needed to warn her about Darth Sidious. He had to make her listen. 

 

Batuu. That’s where she was stationed. 

 

Kylo ordered his knights to remain on Mustafar. He stomped up the ramp to his Upsilon-class command shuttle. 

 

When he returned, he would have a guest.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

All was quiet at the Resistance base. The bond didn’t reactivate and Rey wasn’t sure if that made her happy or sad. It was torment, seeing him again. He wasn’t the man she’d thought him to be. Once, she imagined that he was her equal. She believed that Ben was the answer to this age old war. He was the legacy. He was supposed to fight alongside her. 

 

How could she have been so naive? He was no longer Ben Solo, but Kylo Ren— the bringer of death and ruin. 

 

She walked the base, keeping to herself and avoided any situations which may have required her to converse with anybody. Rey needed to be alone. Ironic that the girl who grew up with a biting loneliness longed to be left alone. 

 

Once she escaped the base, she walked through the dense jungle searching for a place she could mediate. There was something missing inside of her and she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to obtain it. The Resistance was her family now but it still left her lacking. Nobody here understood the Force that flowed through her body. 

 

There was Leia, but she herself had never delved into the power she held. Just as before, Rey was alone. She only had herself. 

 

A clearing opened up with a field of beautiful white flowers. Rey sat down on the grass and let her fingers dance across the silk petals. Flowers weren’t common on her home planet of Jakku. The only ones she remembered were the nightblossoms. They were found growing in the Goazon Badlands and were one of the only plants that could survive in the harsh climates. 

 

Rey picked one of the white flowers and brought it up to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. 

 

“Those are narcissus flowers.” 

 

Rey’s head snapped around at the voice of Kylo Ren. She hadn’t realized the bond had activated. She turned away from him and returned her gaze back to the flower. 

 

“What do you want, Kylo?” 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, walking closer until he was standing just behind her. “You, Rey.”

 

Rey felt the heat of his body as he crouched behind her. He plucked a flower and placed it behind her ear. 

 

“Lovely,” he remarked. 

 

“We are on opposite sides of this war, Kylo. We can’t be together as long as that’s the case.” 

 

His fingers ghosted across her nape, toying with the bun at the base of her head. Rey gasped as she felt him start to undo her hair, brushing his fingers through her tresses. 

 

“What are you doing?” she questioned. 

 

“Braiding your hair,” he answered. “My mother taught me how to braid when I was a boy.” 

 

His fingers worked, braiding an intricate plait in her hair. He weaved flowers into each pass and then turned her around in his arms. 

 

He seemed so close. So solid. Rey touched the braid and looked into his warm brown eyes. 

 

“Where are you?” Rey asked. 

 

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek bringing her face towards his own. Their lips were just a breadth apart as he whispered, “I’m right here.” 

 

He lifted a hand and then everything went dark. 

 

***

 

Kylo scooped Rey up in his arms and carried her to his command shuttle that was cloaked in the clearing a few yards away. Rey was warm in his arms and he remembered the last time he had held her in this way. It was years ago on Takodana. That was the first time he laid eyes on her. 

 

Now, he crossed the threshold to the very same shuttle he had transported her away on before. He sat in the captain’s chair, brushing an errant curl behind her ear as he gazed down at her lovely face. 

 

Oh, how he wished he could pilot the ship with Rey in his arms. He relished the warmth of her body against him for a few more seconds before bringing her over to the small bunk near the back of the craft. 

 

He placed her down with care, covering Rey with blankets to keep her warm. Soon they would be back on Mustafar. Only then would she begin to understand that her rightful place was with  _ him.  _

 

***

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she curled in on the silken sheets wrapped around her body. Her mind was still foggy. The room was dim and she sat up realizing that she was laying on a large bed made up with black sheets. She gazed around the room, taking in the many candles that had been lit, bathing the room in a soft glow. 

 

That’s when she saw him. 

 

_ Ben.  _

 

“Where am I?” 

 

“You’re my guest,” he said, as he held the reforged helmet in his leather clad hands. 

 

They had been in this situation before. Another time, another place. Then she had been cuffed to an interrogation chair. Now, she was laying on a lavish bed, as if she were his lover. 

 

“Kylo. You can’t just kidnap me.”

 

“I can; and I did. You forced my hand. You wouldn’t listen to reason and you closed the bond. What was I supposed to do?” 

 

She let out a huff of frustration. 

 

“Kylo.”

 

“Still Kylo?” He asked as he crossed the room. He stood beside the bed and reached for her, brushing his fingertips across her thigh. Merely a whisper of a touch like a forbidden kiss. 

 

“Why do you have  _ that _ again?” Rey asked, eying the mask in his hand. 

 

His lips pinched together and she heard the leather of his gloves creek as he tightened his grasp on the mask. 

 

“It’s not important,” he spat. 

 

Rey glanced at his face and didn’t miss the way pink bloomed on his cheeks. 

 

_ Embarrassed.  _ He was embarrassed. 

 

“You don’t need it,” Rey stated. 

 

His warm brown eyes met her gaze. He looked pleased. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Ben asked. “I’ll have something prepared for you. We will eat together in the dining hall.”

 

Rey was about to refuse when her stomach growled loudly. 

 

“There are dresses in the wardrobe and a fresher behind those doors. Take your time and I’ll come retrieve you once dinner is ready.” 

 

He turned to leave and Rey began to panic. He was leaving her. She didn’t even know  _ where  _ she was. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Their bond was alive between them. Her anxiety licking at the invisible thread. He rushed over to the bed and grabbed her hands, letting the mask clatter to the ground. 

 

“I’m here. You're not alone any longer.” 

 

“Where am I, Ben?” 

 

She bit the inside of her cheek, realizing that she had called him by his given name. She had been taunting him before, by using his chosen name— knowing that he preferred her to call him Ben. 

 

“Mustafar,” Ben said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. The leather was cool to the touch. 

 

Her eyes widened when she realized— he’d been there, on Batuu. 

 

“The Resistance,” her heart raced in her chest. 

 

“Will not be harmed. I got what I came for. All I wanted was you.” 

 

He leaned into her, pressing his lips against her forehead in a soft kiss. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt the warmth of him against her. 

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Ben promised. Kissing her forehead once more. 

 

He then turned on his heel and closed the door to the bedroom behind him, leaving Rey to herself. 

 

She looked around the dim room. Reaching out with the Force, she pressed a button that flooded the room in a warm glow of light. She squinted her eyes until they got used to the adjustment. 

 

Rey rolled to her side and climbed out of the lavish bed. She stood and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. That’s when she noticed the glass of water that had been placed on the bedside table. 

 

_ Always a gentleman when he’s not abducting me _ , Rey thought. 

 

She gulped down the water and placed the glass back on the nightstand. Rey then made her way towards the doors that Ben said led to the fresher. 

 

Rey had never seen anything so pristine before. At the Resistance they had a few public sonic showers that could be utilized sparingly during the week. But this… this was a private fresher and by the looks of it… it appeared as if it had actual running water. Something that Rey never had the opportunity to use. 

 

On Jakku, water was a commodity. If you were to survive, you used the water for sustenance. Showering wasn’t high on the priorities list. 

 

She bit her lower lip and quirked her head as she looked at the showers components in curiosity. 

 

_ Now to figure out how to turn the shower on.  _

 

***

 

“She likes fruit. Make sure there’s plenty of fruit on the table. And rolls, she likes rolls too,” Kylo announced. 

 

The three knights turned to scowl at him. Annoyed that they had been relegated to kitchen duty. 

 

“Rhad,” Kylo addressed. “Can you make sure the dining room is set accordingly. Minos and Aiakos will finish preparing the meal.”

 

“Yes, master,” Rhadamanthys answered as he excused himself. 

 

Kylo glanced around the kitchen and nodded in approval.

 

“I’ll be in the conservatory. I’d like to pick some of the fruit from the trees for Rey.”

 

***

 

Rey had never felt anything as exquisite as a steamy shower. When she exited the stall, she grabbed a black, fluffy towel that had been laid out prior to her arrival on Mustafar. Rey used it to pat dry her hair then wrapped it around her body. 

 

Ben had mentioned there being dresses in the wardrobe. She was so very tempted to put her tunic and leggings back on. However, after she had gotten clean beneath the heated spray of the shower, she couldn’t stomach the thought of putting her sweaty clothes from back on. 

 

She padded across the room to where the wardrobe stood. Rey opened the wide double doors and gasped at what was held within. Rows and rows of delicate gowns. She felt her heart skip in her chest. 

 

Where did these gowns come from? An insecurity rolled through her. Had there been other women? Is this where he entertained them? She closed the doors to the wardrobe and walked back towards the fresher. 

 

On second thought, her dirty clothing seemed quite alright. 

 

Rey glanced at the ground where she had left her clothing in a pile. Her tunic and leggings had mysteriously gone missing. She heard a whir and looked to the corner where a laundry droid was shoving her garments down a chute. 

 

“Kriff,” she swore. 

 

There was no way she was showing up to the dinner  _ naked.  _ Though she didn’t think Ben would be opposed. She stomped across the room and threw open the wardrobe doors again. Her eyes settled over a beautiful dress with flowing yards of purple, pink, and yellow fabric with a billowing skirt. It looked like a cloudless sunset. Rey bit her lip and reached out to trace her fingers over the smooth silk fabric. 

 

She had never worn anything so extravagant before. Perhaps she would make the most of her luxurious stay. Regardless, she wouldn’t be around for long. The Resistance would notice she was missing. And there was still a war to be fought. 

 

***

 

The conservatory was a room with a floor to ceiling glass exterior. Due to the climate of Mustafar, the interior had an artificial solar panel that helped the trees and plants to thrive. He walked inside and felt the humidity wash over him. Kylo walked through the rows of plants. He would have to bring Rey here. His little desert flower would love all the greenery. 

 

He stopped when he noticed a collection of narcissus flowers similar to the ones found of Batuu, though these were a rich pink color. He picked a solitary bud and twirled it between his fingers. 

 

He carried the flower with him, eager to gift it Rey when he collected her for dinner. 

 

Kylo walked towards the rear of the conservatory where the large fruit bearing trees were located. He wanted to bring Rey a few fruits as a gift, a token of his affection for her. He wanted Rey to stay with him. He may have stolen her from the Resistance, but he wanted her to  _ want  _ him in return. She needed to know the the strength of his adoration for her. 

 

He reached up and grabbed a single pomegranate from the tree, holding the ruby red fruit in his hand. It was reminiscent of a beating heart. How appropriate since Kylo was giving his heart to Rey. 

 

He carried his tokens with him as he walked towards Rey’s chamber. He wondered which of his grandmother’s dresses she had picked out to wear to dinner. There were dozens to choose from. 

 

When he arrived in front of the door, he knocked three times and waited for Rey to answer. She opened the door and walked out with her chin held high. 

 

Rey was always beautiful. But when she walked out wearing the gown that made her look like the sun— he nearly forgot how to speak. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Rey’s cheeks turned pink with a rosy blush as she fiddled with the long off-the-shoulder sleeves. 

 

Coming back to his senses, he placed the flower in her hair and then handed her the pomegranate fruit with a slight bow. 

 

“Shall we?” he asked as he offered Rey his arm.

 

She moved the pomegranate from one hand to the other as she examined the fruit. Then she placed her hand in the crook of Kylo’s arm and allowed him to guide her towards the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae! 
> 
> Narciccus and the pomegranate are symbols of Hades and Persephone.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

“You look beautiful,” Kylo complimented Rey as he pushed the door open to the dining room. 

 

“Thank you,” she replied. A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

The table was set with a plate of dinner rolls on the center of the onyx tabletop and goblets filled with crystal clear water. 

 

He pulled out a chair for her and scooted it forward as she sat down. Kylo had grown up with _Princess_ Leia Organa as a mother; chivalry was a huge part of his upbringing. 

 

Kylo took the seat to the right of her and handed her one of the rolls that were already laid out for them. He couldn’t help the way his eyes watched her every move. Her hair— freshly washed, framed her face in soft waves. A part of him mourned the fact that he wasn’t the one to undo her braid. 

 

 _One day,_ he assured himself. _One day, soon_. 

 

The door creaked open and Rhad walked in carrying two plates of mixed greens. Rhad placed Rey’s plate in front of her and then mirrored the action for Kylo. Then the knight left the room without a word, leaving them to their privacy. 

 

Rey stared down at the salad and reached over for the silverware with interest. She speared the greens and lifted a forkful to her mouth. Kylo smirked as her eyes widened while she chewed with a surprised expression on her face. 

 

“It doesn’t taste bland like the rations on Jakku.” 

 

“That’s because of the dressing. It’s a sweet jogan fruit blend,” Kylo answered. 

 

She continued to eat her salad, hardly stopping for a breath. The bond was open and he could feel her gratitude for a simple meal. His desert flower had grown up hungry. His heart clenched at the thought of Rey not knowing when her next meal would be. 

 

Unbidden, he reached over and placed a hand on top of Rey’s. 

 

“You’ll never go hungry again. I’ll make sure of that. You’ll want for nothing, Rey.” 

 

“I wasn’t hungry with the Resistance,” Rey snapped. 

 

Kylo reared back as if she had slapped him. He felt a tight ball of rage form in his chest. 

 

“When will you realize they aren’t what’s good for you. I can provide for you in a way they could never hope to offer. They see you as a weapon against the First Order. They don’t see your true potential.” 

 

Rey scoffed and pushed her salad away from her, crossing her arms in annoyance as she averted her gaze. 

 

Kylo clenched his fist beneath the table. He needed to reign is anger in. If he wanted to make strides with Rey have her truly by his side— then he needed to not antagonize her at every turn. 

 

“Will you eat your salad? Ben asked. “Please.” 

 

She met his eyes and he hoped his gaze remained soft. 

 

“Fine,” she replied, picking up her fork and digging back into the greens. 

 

Rhad returned with their next course. This one was a nyork chowder. The hearty broth consisted of protatoes, Ojomian onions, and celonslay. Kylo dipped his spoon into the creamy soup and relished the taste of the fresh nyorks. This was a cuisine was native to the Gungans on Naboo. 

 

He glanced over at Rey, wearing the beautiful gold and purple dress that belonged to his grandmother. Kylo had heard stories of his grandmother’s rule as Queen of Naboo. He wanted Rey to be his Queen. He knew she would be just as attractive, compassionate, and intelligent as his grandmother. 

 

“This is good,” Rey announced. 

 

Kylo hummed in satisfaction. 

 

“It’s native to Naboo. The same place that your dress was fashioned.” 

 

The pleasure on her face dropped at the mention of the dress. She pinched her lips together and glared at him for a moment before relaxing her features. Kylo reached across their bond to distinguish what had upset her, but before he could feel any of her emotions, she slammed the connection closed. 

 

She continued to eat, hardly acknowledging his presence. Kylo let out an audible sigh. He stirred his spoon in the chowder and stole a glance over at Rey. 

 

He couldn’t help but to admire her beauty. Her sun kissed skin, silken chestnut hair, the dusting of freckles across her nose, her soft pink lips, toned arms, and the gentle slope of her neck. 

 

“I’ll take you there,” he found himself admitting. 

 

“Hmm?” Rey said around her spoon. 

 

“To Naboo, I’ll take you there. The planet is surrounded by lush green meadows and crystal lakes as far as the eye can see. And waterfalls, gorgeous waterfalls.”

 

“That sounds beautiful. Much nicer than our current accommodations,” Rey responded with no malice in her voice. 

 

There was a part of him that hated he had brought her here. It wasn’t a place for somebody as bright and lovely as Rey, but for the moment it was the only place he knew she would be safe. Mustafar with its dark skies, blood red moons, and lava rivers. It was a metaphor for death. A barren planet strong in the Dark side of the Force. 

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Rey continued. 

 

Kylo spooned some chowder in his mouth. He swallowed and then wiped his lips with the black cloth folded by his water chalice. 

 

“I found out something detrimental to both the First Order and the Resistance. I brought you here because I need to train you in combat so we can take out this common enemy. Rey, you are my equal in the Light. The only way to defeat this entity is by using both sides of the Force.” 

 

He reached over to her and clutched her hand. 

 

“First comes the day

Then comes the night. 

After the darkness

Shines through the light

The difference they say, 

Is only made right

By the resolving of gray 

Through refined Jedi sight.”

 

Rey was the one to intertwine their fingers, both of their elbows resting on the onyx tabletop. 

 

“What’s that?” Rey questioned. 

 

“The Journal of the Whills. I think— Rey, I think this has always been our destiny. We were always meant for this. When we touched hands I saw you standing by my side. You saw our future and we were together. I haven’t always made the right decisions but of this I am certain. Together, we will move the planets and the stars.” 

 

“You mentioned a common enemy. Who is it?” 

 

Kylo released her hand and brushed his fingers through his wavy locks. 

 

“That’s, well… it’s Palpatine. Darth Sidious. I always thought that the voice inside my head had been that of Snoke. I thought he was the dark entity that lived in the shadows. I was wrong. It had always been Palpatine.” 

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open in shock but before he could assure her that everything would be alright, Rhad followed by Aeacus returned with the main course. 

 

The dinner that Kylo had requested was bantha steaks, garlic whipped Corellian potatoes, and Antarian peas. The knights served them their dinner plates and refilled the water glasses before once again leaving them alone. 

 

Kylo stood and walked across the room to the small wine cellar in the corner. He rummaged around until he found the Corellian red wine he was searching for and two wine glasses on top of the cupboard. He brought it back to the table and uncorked the bottle with the use of the Force, a simple twist of his fingers. He filled one of the wine glasses and gently floated it over to Rey. 

 

She took a tentative sip and smacked her lips, “Oh, this is delicious!” 

 

“Don’t drink too fast, desert flower, or it will go straight to your head.” 

 

He poured a glass for himself and held it up towards Rey. 

 

“To taking out Palpatine.” 

 

Rey clinked her glass against his and took another large sip. Kylo shook his head and took his seat once more, eager to dig into his steak. 

 

Rey kept looking at her plate with immense concentration on her face. Kylo took the knife and fork in his hand and started to cut the steak into bite size pieces. Rey watched with apt attention and then picked up her own utensils. Her cheeks flamed a deep red and her eyes started to well with frustrated tears. Kylo could feel the embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. 

 

He pushed his seat back and patted his thigh. 

 

“Come here, Rey.” 

 

“No, no I don’t need your help,” she snapped. 

 

“Rey, I know you don’t _need_ my help. But let me help you. I want to cherish you, feed you, love you.” 

 

Her eyes spilled over with angry tears as she stood up from the table. 

 

“I can’t do this, Ben. I can’t be this perfect little princess for you to keep locked up in a castle. I’m not like the other women you’ve had— the women that wore these delicate gowns for you. I’m a scavenger. I grew up on a desert planet and chewed with my mouth open. I worked with my hands— hard labor in the Jakku sun. I’m nothing. You said it yourself. I’m no one.” 

 

“Rey!” Kylo shouted. 

 

His mind was running on overdrive. Everything she said… it was wrong. So wrong. 

 

“Rey, there aren’t any other women. There’s been nobody else. You’ve always been it for me. You are my light, my soul. You aren’t no one. I was wrong when I called you that. What I meant was that you are _everything_ to me.” 

 

“But these dresses,” she started. 

 

The bond opened completely and he was flooded with all of her thoughts and emotions. Asking herself who the dresses in the bureau belonged to and how he had acquired so many. She marveled at the delicate way he braided her hair, wondering who else he practiced his skill on. The flowers that he always selected— how many others had he shown this side of himself to. 

 

“Rey, please, come here,” he asked her earnestly. 

 

He let his emotions pass over the bond to her— assuring Rey that he would explain. That she was the only one. She would always be the only one for him. 

 

She tentatively stood, grabbing the skirt of the dress and lifting it so she wouldn’t trip over her feet. She crossed the short distance to where he had sat. Kylo reached his arms out and Rey sat on his thigh, still averting her eyes but trusting him enough with this.

 

He used the Force to pull her plate and wine glass across the table. His arms were on either side of her body as he started to cut her steak. He speared a juicy piece on her fork and brought it up to her mouth, offering her a bite. 

 

Rey opened her mouth and accepted the bite, moaning out loud at the taste. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers but he quickly turned his thoughts away from the lusty moans that escaped her. 

 

As she was chewing, he spoke in a gentle tone. 

 

“The dresses belonged to my grandmother, Padme Amidala. She was Queen of Naboo.” 

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered, her long lashes blinking back in surprise. 

 

“I already mentioned that my mother taught me how to braid when I was a boy. I only ever practiced on her.” 

 

He continued to feed her, giving her little tastes of everything on her plate. 

 

“Rey, when I was at Luke’s academy everybody kept their distance. Because I was the nephew of Skywalker and he was significantly more strict on me. You know how that ended up.” 

 

Rey nodded and swallowed her mouthful of potatoes. 

 

“Did you know that I fought him on Ahch-To?” Rey questioned. 

 

“What?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Yes, after you shared with me… what he _did._ I confronted him and yelled at him. I fought him and then I went to you.” 

 

His heart swelled with admiration. Nobody had ever done that. No one had ever stood up for him before. 

 

He smiled and then continued, “Then when I joined the First Order, I had Snoke in my head. Well— Snoke, or Palpatine. Perhaps a mixture of them both. I never had any interest in women. I never had the desire to pursue anything. I was too busy with my duties. But then you barreled your way into my life and I knew— I just knew that you were special. I didn’t understand it right away. I thought I wanted you as an apprentice. But it’s so much more that that. I want you, Rey. I want you in every sense of the word. In mind, body, and soul. I want you to be mine and in return I’ll be entirely yours. Always and forever. From this life and into the next, when we are both one with the Force. As long as you’ll have me.” 

 

Her eyes widened even more at his confession. Then she cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips down against his own. 

 

And he saw stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage!
> 
> Journal of the Whills : https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Journal_of_the_Whills
> 
> Nyork Chowder : https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nyork_chowder


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. Yet, hearing Ben’s confessions and the strength of his devotion to her— it flipped her entire world upside down. Now, she was seated on his lap with one hand cupping his cheek and the other playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she moved her lips against his. 

 

Ben’s arms wrapped around her body and she shivered at the feel of the cool leather against her bare back. He pulled away from her lips only to rid himself of his gloves. He returned his hands to her back, trailing his fingertips up the notches of her spine. Rey sank into him, finding his lips and kissing him again. 

 

It was her first kiss. And it was  _ everything _ . 

 

She felt how nervous Ben was from the shake of his hands on her back and the anxiety which licked at the invisible thread that connected them. He moved his mouth against hers, tentatively pressing his tongue past her lips. Rey opened her mouth and allowed him entrance, tasting him as he softly caressed her tongue with his own. 

 

It was new. It was exciting. It was a tenderness that she knew he only reserved for her. 

 

One of his hands smoothed up the length of Rey’s spine, clutching the back of her neck as he continued to kiss her like she was a goddess. Like she was worthy of this affection. 

 

Suddenly, the door to the dining room burst open and one of the three knights shoved his way inside. Rey and Ben broke away from their intimate embrace; however, Ben’s arms remained around her waist in an ironclad grip. 

 

“Minos,” he shouted. “I specifically asked not to be disturbed until dessert was served.” 

 

The knight wore a belted tunic with a hood and a face mask with a voice modulator. It made Rey extremely uncomfortable that she hadn’t seen the faces of any of the knights. Perhaps she could speak to Ben about it. He seemed to trust these men but that didn’t mean Rey was going to trust them. 

 

“My apologies, Supreme Leader, but there is an emergency that needs to be seen to.” 

 

“Can’t it wait?” Ben growled. 

 

“It’s urgent,” Minos replied. 

 

Ben groaned and stood from the table, holding Rey in his arms like a bride. He placed her back down on his abandoned seat, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“I’ll be right back, desert flower.” 

 

He walked past Minos, his cape billowing at his ankles. Rey let out a little sigh as she was left alone in the dining room. She reached over and picked up her wine glass bringing it to her lips and taking a generous sip. She eyed the fruit that Ben had given her earlier in the evening. Using the Force she summoned the pomegranate into her palm. 

 

She admired the reddish-purple skin of the fruit. Curiosity got the better of her. She reached for the sharp knife and started to cut into the fleshy pomegranate. 

 

***

 

“Security has been breached,” Minos explained. “Someone with clearance landed their craft only a few minutes ago. It looks to be Armitage Hux’s personal shuttle. 

 

Kylo growled as he reached out with the Force, feeling the energy of the intruder. It was, in fact, General Hux. 

 

“Go guard the dining room. I’ll take care of this pest.” 

 

He stomped through the castle towards the entrance. The doors slammed shut behind him— like hells was he going to invite the ginger rat into his fortress. Hux was standing on the dusty red surface of the planet with his hands clasped behind his back. His red hair, styled to perfection, matched the blood red moon. 

 

“Hux, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Supreme Leader, while you were hiding away  _ I  _ was able to locate the Resistance,” Hux replied with a smirk on his face. 

 

_ Sithspit.  _ Even though Kylo was well aware of the Resistance’s location, there was no getting past this situation without at least an hour long strategic discussion. He would have to invite the irritant inside. 

 

“Alright, follow me. We can debrief in the study.” 

 

***

 

Rey grunted as she split the pomegranate open. 

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed aloud. It was filled with seeds. 

 

Rey plucked one from the flesh and popped it into her mouth. She bite down and a burst of flavor and juice filled her mouth. They were delicious! Sharp yet sweet. She quickly plucked five more seeds and ate them, sucking the juice off of her fingers. 

 

She tapped her fingers on the table, wondering how long it would take for Ben to get back. She wanted to save some of the pomegranate seeds for him. An image of Rey sitting on his lap and feeding him the seeds flashed across her mind. She imagined the juice running down his chin. She would clean him up with her tongue. 

 

Rey’s cheeks burned with a rosy blush. Gods, what was wrong with her? It was like he had awakened something inside of her. 

 

_ Not unlike how he had awoken the Force within her.  _

 

She reached for the glass of wine and drained the rest of it. The drink was so sweet. She’d never had wine before. Water itself was a luxury on a backwater planet like Jakku. Rey picked up the bottle and poured herself another glass. She might as well enjoy the delicacy while she waited. 

 

***

 

“Corellian whiskey?” Kylo offered Hux.

 

The General took one look at the amber liquid and nodded once before taking a seat in a black leather chair. Kylo poured them both a tumbler full from the decanter. 

 

“Like I mentioned before, I did some digging and was able to locate the new Resistance base,” Hux replied, drumming his leather clad knuckles against the arm of the chair. 

 

It was highly likely somebody else had found the base and passed along the information to Hux. The man was cunning and never did the brunt work. If only Hux knew how easy it would have been for Kylo to find the base. He’d known for a while. The Resistance was already crippled after the battle of Crait. Their numbers were dwindling. He wanted one thing from the Resistance. And now that he had her there was no further use of them. 

 

If Hux wanted to be rid of the Resistance then that was what Kylo would let him  _ believe.  _ He would send word to the Resistance— he was going to anyway to let them know that their precious Jedi was in safe hands.  

 

“What do you propose we do?” Kylo asked, sipping at the whiskey, relishing the burn as the liquid slipped down his throat.

 

The swirl of the Force washed over him and after blinking a few times he  _ saw _ her, standing just behind Hux’s shoulder.  _ Shit.  _ Of all the times for the Force bond to activate this was the absolute worst possible time.

 

“Obviously we stage an attack. I came here as a formality, really. You see, I have already commanded the army. Once I leave here, we will travel to Batuu and obliterate the entire base.” 

 

_ She can’t see Hux. But can she hear him?  _

 

Her eyes turned steely as she grit her teeth. 

 

_ Alright, yes, she either heard Hux or read Kylo’s mind. Either way, he was fucked.  _

 

“And you’ve already called forth the attack?” Kylo questioned. 

 

“Yes, and if you are quite ready, we can depart. It’d be better to go ahead and get this over with so we can restore order to the Galaxy.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes shifted to the space behind the General where Rey was standing. Her eyes welled with angry tears and she shook her head at him. Her gaze was filled with disgust— much like the two times she had called him a monster. Then the bond fizzled out. 

 

“Hux, I trust that you can lead this attack on your own. The knights and I are studying a matter of utmost importance. It would be foolish for me to leave at this time.” 

 

“What could possibly be more important than eradicating the Resistance?” Hux sneered. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand the importance of the Force, the energy that binds the universe together as a whole.” 

 

Kylo knew by bringing up the Force it would silence Hux. The General loathed the mystical power. 

 

“I’ll see you out,” Kylo added. 

 

He stormed past Hux and pulled him along with the use of the Force, nearly tossing him out the front doors of the castle. 

 

Kylo was too distracted by the rage from Rey’s side of the bond to notice the look of suspicion on Armitage Hux’s face. 

 

***

 

He was meeting with somebody— Gods only knew who— to plan an attack on the Resistance. Rey had trusted him! She thought he had changed. All those words he whispered to her had been lies. How could she have been so naive? 

 

She poured herself some more wine and rapidly knocked it back. She had already tried to leave the dining room but that dreadful knight, Minos, was standing guard. Rey wasn’t sure why but her Force abilities seemed to be affected by the wine she had drank. Her head was starting to spin and she wobbled as she paced back in forth in a rage. 

 

That’s when she felt his presence in the Force. He was making his way back towards her. He was panicked. 

 

_ Good.  _ He should be. 

 

_ Kylo—  _ because to hells with Ben _ —  _ walked into the room and closed the door behind him, leaning up against the durasteel door. 

 

Rey stalked towards him, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she stumbled into his arms. 

 

“Rey— are you drunk?”

 

She dropped the wineglass and it shattered on the floor, spilling red liquid on the marble. 

 

“I can’t believe you,” Rey spat. “I should have known you’d never change.” 

 

She felt a crack in the Force, an immense amount of hurt and betrayal. Why would he feel betrayed? It was  _ Kylo  _ who betrayed her. 

 

“Calm down,” he soothed, pulling her into his arms. 

 

Rey beat at his chest with her fists. 

 

“Let go of me, you… you monster.” 

 

“Rey would you listen? I’m not going to attack them.” 

 

She stopped fighting him and looked at him with mistrust. She didn’t know when she’d be able to trust him again. 

 

“I couldn’t very well say that to General Hux,” he snapped. “Now if you’ll listen, I’ll explain what my plan is. Come with me.” 

 

He walked towards the door and Rey staggered forward, slipping on the long skirt of the dress. Kylo was fast as lightning as he scooped her up in his arms again. How many times was he going to end up holding her like this? 

 

“Rey,” he sighed. “Let me carry you to your quarters. I promise, I will explain everything.” 

 

His voice sounded resigned, like he was ready to counter her argument. She simply nodded, resting her head against his solid chest. Rey was known to make snap, instantaneous reactions. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so swift to anger. 

 

Kylo shifted her in his arms and pulled out his comm. 

 

“Rhad, can you send BB-3C to Rey’s quarters.” 

 

He carried her through the halls and only put her back down on her feet once they got to her door. He cautiously placed a hand on her lower back and guided her inside, helping her to take a seat on the mattress. 

 

Kylo— or Ben (probably Ben) Rey surmised— walked into the adjoining fresher and came back with a large glass of water. 

 

“Here, drink this,” he suggested.

 

She took a gulp of the cool liquid and felt her stomach swirl with nausea. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. 

 

“I’m never drinking wine again,” Rey whined. 

 

Ben chuckled. She glared at him. He coughed to cover up his laugh and then took the seat next to her, brushing a hand on her thigh with the tips of his fingers. 

 

“The plan is to send a warning to the Resistance with my personal BB-unit. I’ll record both of us so they are assured of your safety and to be sure they are aware that they need to evacuate.”

 

“You have a BB-unit?” Rey slurred. 

 

As if she had summoned him, the droid entered the room and beeped at Ben. 

 

“Aren’t they therapy droids?” Rey continued. 

 

“Yes, and what of it?” 

 

“Nothing, no reason.” 

 

She leaned her head against Ben’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She listened to the deep rumble of his voice as he recorded a message warning the Resistance of Hux’s attack. It was short and to the point. Then he gently shook her shoulder. 

 

“Rey, do you think you are able to record a message? Or would you rather me send this first and a follow up when you have… sobered up?” 

 

“No, I can do it,” she informed him. 

 

She sat up and took a moment to grasp the Force, hoping that she could make the haziness in her mind fade away long enough for her to record a message. 

 

Once she had accomplished her task, Ben called Aikos to the room and ordered him to pilot the shuttle to Batuu with BB-3C. 

 

“Drop the droid with the message, but if it gets to dangerous you need to get yourself out of there,” he commanded. 

 

“But sir,” Aikos paused, “your droid.” 

 

“He will find his way back to me.”

 

The knight nodded and turned to leave. 

 

“Wait!” Rey called out. 

 

She stood from the bed and knelt down to pat BB-3C on the top of his head. The droid beeped excitedly at her. 

 

“Your master needs you back here, you think you can take on this challenging mission?” Rey teased. 

 

The droid beeped and booped, rolling up to Rey. She giggled as the droid assured her that he was more than capable of succeeding. 

 

Ben scoffed and Rey peered up at him. He was smiling but shaking his head. 

 

“Traitor,” he teased the droid. “You are supposed to be loyal to me.” 

 

“He’s loyal to both of us. Isn’t that right?” she cooed. 

 

Aikos left with BB-3C and Rey pushed herself up on unsteady feet. Ben grabbed onto her waist sat her back down on the bed. 

 

“You need to get some rest, desert flower.” 

 

He started to rise and Rey grabbed for his hands, not ready for him to leave just yet. 

 

“Hold on!” 

 

He brought her knuckled to his lips and pressed a kiss against them. 

 

“I’m just getting your sleep clothes,” Ben assured. 

 

He opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a long slip of soft looking material. Rey’s eyes widened in surprise and she asked if this nightgown had been his grandmother’s as well. 

 

“Uh, no,” he replied with red cheeks. “I may have bought this for you… in the hopes that you would … well that you would be here… it doesn’t matter. Do you need help with the clasp of your dress?” 

 

“Yes, please.”

 

She turned to present her back, pulling her hair to the side out of the way. His fingers unhooked the clasp and ghosted over her upper back in a whisper of a caress. Rey held the fabric to her chest and looked over her shoulder at him. 

 

“I’ll give you some privacy so you can change,” Ben said. “My room is right next to yours, if you need anything.” 

 

“I’m still mad at you,” she reminded him before yawning. He  _ had  _ abducted her, afterall. “But thank you. For taking care of me. And for sending BB-3C with that message. I know being without him isn’t easy.” 

 

He didn’t reply out loud, but she heard the message loud and clear in her mind. 

 

_ I’d do anything for you, Rey. _

 

Then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Rey changed into the delicate negligee and curled up under the soft sheets of the bed, falling fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae! And special thanks to Rachel, the creator of Lore Olympus on Webtoon. GO READ IT. It's such an awesome Hades and Persephone comic. 
> 
> Persephone ate 6 pomegranate seeds in the underworld. 
> 
> BB-3C is our lovable 3 headed dog Cerberus.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Rey awoke to a darkened room. She yawned and stretched, pushing the heavy blankets off of her body. She had no recollection of the time. When had she fallen asleep? How long had she been resting? Where was Ben? 

 

She glanced down at the night dress she was wearing and gasped. No longer was it the delicate negligee that Ben had selected for her. Instead she wore a Grecian robe made of lilywhite silk, adorned with golden accents. 

 

Rey tiptoed across the room, admiring the intricate stone flooring that replaced the durasteel. Where was she? How did Rey get here?

 

The door was made of a solid stone and she pulled it open feeling the burn of her muscles as it scraped against the floor. The corridor beyond the room was silent and dark. Rey walked down the empty hallway, following a small beacon of light that guided her to… to… 

 

“Hello, desert flower,” rumbled that familiar voice of Ben Solo. 

 

He was dressed in a black tunic and pants with a crown on top of his head. He was seated on a throne made of basalt. His attire looked like that of an emperor. 

 

Rey crossed the room towards Ben’s outstretched palm. She placed her hand in his leather clad one and allowed him to pull her down onto his lap. 

 

“I’ve had this dream before, my love,” he whispered as he planted a kiss on her neck. “It’s always you. Always my lovely flower,  _ Persephone. _ ”

 

“Hades,” Rey answered without question. 

 

She had heard the old mythos of the God of Death and his Goddess of Spring. They were tales that were told by the elderly around the scavengers tents to warn young women of the dangers in the galaxy. The abduction of Persephone, stolen from Earth and taken to the underworld to be wed to Hades.

 

Yet, Rey was  _ Persephone.  _ And she felt the love and devotion that this Persephone felt for her Hades. Somehow, she was both Rey and Persephone. And Ben was Hades. They were in a world between worlds. In this realm, it was as if time had stopped. But there was a constant within each of the dimensions. That constant was the love they shared. 

 

His lips pulled up into a roguish smile. A hand moved to the back of her neck as he guided her mouth to his own. Ben deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between Rey’s lips. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the love that surrounded them. 

 

When her eyes opened, they were in a large meadow. They were both lying on their backs against the soft grass. They were facing each other, Rey’s lips were just a hair's breadth away from Ben’s forehead. She could brush a kiss against his brow. Her hand was tangled in his hair, brushing lovingly through his dark locks. On her wrist was a pair of golden bangles— a wedding gift from her husband,  _ Hades.  _

 

“I love you,” he whispered. “My light, my goddess.” 

 

“I love you, too. My prince, my husband.” 

 

_ My nightbloomer.  _

 

His lips pressed against her forehead and the world shifted.

 

They were now in the Underworld watching over the River Styx as souls crossed over into their domain. He was the king and she his queen. Here they were equals.

 

They walked hand in hand through the valley of the shades. Ben was her darkness and Rey his light. 

 

Hades built her a throne that was placed next to his own. Cerebus, the three-headed hound of Hell lay loyal by their feet. Rey’s fingers were intertwined with Ben’s as she gazed at him lovingly. 

 

He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. 

 

“I was so lonely before you came into my life,” Ben whispered. 

 

“We both were,” Rey answered. 

 

She closed her eyes and imagined a dim stone hovel with a crackling fire. Hands outstretched towards one another.  _ You’re not alone. Neither are you.  _

 

***

 

Rey shot up in bed, gasping for breath. A dream. It was all a dream. She pushed the covers off and slid off the side of the bed. Rey opened the bureau searching for a robe that she could throw over the thin negligee. She found a shimmery golden wrap and quickly pulled it on, tying it at the waist. 

 

She reached out with the Force, tugging at the invisible strings of their bond. Ben wasn’t far and from what she could tell, he had startled awake just as she had. 

 

His quarters were right beside her’s just as he stated. She waited on the other side of the door contemplating whether or not she should knock. 

 

She startled when the door flew open. Ben was sitting in the middle of a large bed, shirtless with the sheets pooled at his waist. His hand was outstretched telling her that he had used the Force to open the door for her. 

 

“Your thoughts are too loud,” Ben remarked, brushing his hand through his tousled locks. 

 

Rey crossed the room and stopped by the side of his bed, gazing past him as she wrung her hands nervously. 

 

“I saw it too,” Ben said. 

 

Rey let out a breath of air she had been holding. She felt a tug of the Force and her body was pulled into the bed. Ben’s arms went around her waist, holding her tightly against his bare chest. She tried not to think about how solid and warm he was or how much he felt like home. 

 

When he released her from his embrace, she held his hand and gazed down at their interlaced fingers. 

 

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed. 

 

She let her fingers trail over his forearm where a black and orange flame was etched across his pale skin, making a fiery loop around his wrist. Ben gently touched the mark on his arm and then took Rey’s other hand in his own flipping her arm over to show the soft underside. A golden flowery design wrapped around her wrist to mirror the design of his flame.

 

They had both been marked in a similar fashion. The Goddess of Spring and her husband the God of Death. 

 

“We are already bound by the Force, this runs deeper,” Ben marveled. “Rey, what I proclaimed during dinner— it was a proposal of sorts. One that I hope was relayed better than the failed attempt after Snoke’s demise. Rey, I want you in every single way. I want you by my side. I hope that one day, you will do me the honor of being my wife.” 

 

Nobody had ever cared about her the way that Ben did. She had never been cherished and loved. Yet, here he was pouring his heart out to her with a sense of vulnerability behind his warm brown eyes. 

 

Rey closed the distance between them and looped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the mouth, letting all of the love she felt for Ben pour into him through their bond. He kissed her back with fervor, suckling at her lower lip as they fell back onto the bed. Ben lowered himself on top of her as he deepened the kiss. He squeezed her waist and smoothed his hand up her clothed stomach. Rey caught his wrist and brought his knuckles up to her mouth to press a kiss there. 

 

“I think,” she replied, rubbing her thumb against the flame circled around his wrist. “I think in a way we are already wed.” 

 

“So I can call you my wife?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey nodded before stealing a kiss from his lips. 

 

“Ben, can I stay here tonight? I just want to sleep in your arms.” 

 

“You can stay here every night. You can have anything you want, Rey.” 

 

Rey untied the robe and tossed it aside, leaving her in the delicate nightgown that Ben gifted her. His eyes took in her body, admiring the semi sheer material. 

 

“Sleep, Ben. I’m here to sleep,” Rey reminded with a smirk on her lips. 

 

“Right,” Ben shook himself from his thoughts. 

 

They laid down together on the large bed. Ben’s arms were warm around her as she nestled against his chest. She fell asleep surrounded by the comforting embrace of her husband. 

 

***

 

Kylo breathed in as his eyes fluttered open. His cheek was nestled on the softness of Rey’s breast. He jolted as he pulled himself away, feeling the hardness of his cock tenting his sleep pants. 

 

Fortunately for him, Rey was still sleeping soundly. She was a picture of innocence and beauty with her hair spread out on his pillow and the sheets tangled against her smooth thighs. 

 

Damn it all to hells— he was going to have to take care of his erection before she noticed. 

 

_ His wife.  _ He rather liked the sound of that. 

 

When he returned to his quarters with a towel slung over his hips and shower damp hair, Rey was perched on the bed twisting the bottom of the negligee in her firsts. 

 

“Desert flower, everything okay?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I woke up and you weren’t here.” 

 

“Oh, Rey, I’m here. I wouldn’t leave you.” 

 

He grabbed his sleep pants from the floor and pulled them up and then tossed the towel in the laundry chute. He joined Rey on the bed and kissed her temple. 

 

“Are you hungry? Would you like breakfast and tea?” Kylo questioned. 

 

Rey nodded and he reached over on the nightstand and pulled out his comm. 

 

“Minos, have a droid bring some hot tea, fresh rolls, and fruit to my quarters.” 

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

He placed the comm back on the bedside table and then turned his attention back towards Rey. She looked beautiful this early in the morning. Although, Kylo always found her attractive. 

 

“Should we talk about the dream?” Rey questioned. 

 

Kylo brushed her long hair over her shoulder, exposing her slender neck. He longed to suck at her pulse point— to leave a red blemish on her skin. However, now wasn’t the time. No matter how much he wanted to ravish Rey. 

 

“I mentioned that I’ve had the dream before,” Kylo started. “I have, many times. Not all of them were from that particular dimension. They were other realities. But we were  _ always  _ together.” 

 

He put an arm around Rey’s shoulders and together they leaned back against the bed frame. Kylo held her hand and admired their matching designs. 

 

“When you summoned the legacy saber into your hand… there was a part of me that knew then and there. You were special. You were quite literally the woman of my dreams.” 

 

Rey turned and grasped his face, pressing a kiss to the jut of his collar bone. 

 

“I don’t think I realized it until now. But I’ve always seen you in my dreams. Sometimes you were wearing the mask and others I saw your handsome face. What do you think it means?” 

 

The sentimental part of him knew what he wanted it to mean. They were lovers in every lifetime. Kylo knew that Rey felt the same for him that he felt for her. However, there was still an insecurity gnawing at him that perhaps her feelings were influenced by the bond. 

 

“I think our destinies have always been intertwined.”

 

“Where do we go from here?” Rey asked. 

 

Before he could answer, a beeping at the door alerted him of the delivery droid’s presence. The droid quickly dropped off a tray with the food Kylo had requested and a kettle of tea. 

 

Kylo sat the tray on the nightstand and handed Rey the bowl of fruit while he poured her a cup of tea. 

 

“Before anything else, we need to start training together. Palpatine is still a threat and we need to take him down.”

 

“And then?” Rey pressed. 

 

“After the threat has been eliminated, I hope that you will allow me to marry you properly.”

 

Rey was quiet as he handed her the tea. She took a small sip and closed her eyes, smiling softly. 

 

“I wouldn’t want a large wedding. But I would like for my friends to be there.” 

 

He bit the inside of his cheek. Realizing that her friends within the Resistance meant a lot to her, but also knowing how they felt about him. It was a complication but one he’d gladly endure if it meant a life with Rey.

 

“Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you,” Kylo promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta SageMcMae!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Kylo was surrounded by warmth. He inhaled the scent of flowers and nuzzled into the source. His hand trailed up the pliant body he had curled around, stopping when his palm rested over a supple mound. He squeezed lightly. 

 

Warm and soft. Kylo felt at peace. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the dim room, coming back to himself as he was pulled from his half-asleep daze. 

 

That’s when he noticed Rey…in  _ his _ bed. Rey’s ass pressed against his crotch. His hand on Rey’s breast. 

 

And the realization that his cock had grown hard, currently pressed in the cleft of Rey’s peachy bottom. 

 

No, no, no. She couldn’t wake up while he was in such a state. It had been years since he’d had to handle such a predicament. He was no longer a horny Padawan rutting against his bed in his sleep to the visions of his soul mate— the same woman that was currently asleep in his bed. 

 

“Oh, Ben,” Rey moaned. 

 

Kylo froze at the sound of his name falling from her lips. He reached across their bond to assess that she was still sleeping. 

 

He knew glimpsing her mind was wrong. It was a breach of her privacy. Yet, he found himself slipping inside, just to see what she was dreaming. 

 

_ He was on his knees with his face buried between Rey’s legs, tasting her… _

 

Kylo pulled out of her mind in a panic as Rey stirred awake. Her cheeks bloomed with a rosy blush while he loomed over her like a creep. 

 

“Uh… I’m, uh, Sonic shower,” Kylo stuttered as he jumped up from the bed and sprinted towards the en suite. 

 

He started the shower and quickly undressed. When he stepped beneath the spray, he groaned at the sight of his cock standing at attention. Kylo made sure to close the bond between himself and Rey before he grabbed hold of his erection and started to stroke lightly. 

 

Kylo bit his lip and closed his eyes. He planted a firm hand on the black tiles of the shower as he fisted his cock. 

 

_ That image of him between Rey’s thighs— what he would give to make that vision a reality. He imagined what it would be like to taste her there… to run his tongue along her slit and suck her clit between his lips.  _

 

_ He would pleasure her until she came on his tongue and lips from his mouth alone. Then he would kiss up her body to her perky breasts, kissing along the bottom swells before enveloping a nipple. He would divide his attention between both of her breasts, making sure to suck and lick at her rosy nipples until she was panting with arousal beneath him.  _

 

_ Once Rey was mewling would he flip her onto her stomach to trail kisses down her delicate spine, stopping only when he reached her lovely ass. He would palm her cheeks and caress her soft skin.  _

 

“Uhh,” Kylo groaned as he felt his balls tighten. He came suddenly, spilling his seed down the drain. 

 

Minutes passed, as the Supreme Leader’s heart rate regulated. When the aftershocks, he washed his body and soaped up his hair, making sure to use his expensive conditioner. The custom concoction was his secret to how he kept his hair so silky.

 

***

 

Rey barely had time to feel her embarrassment wash over her before Ben jumped from the bed and mumbled something about taking a shower. 

 

The second she heard the blast doors close, she knew she was on borrowed time to relieve the pressure at the apex of her thighs. She slipped her hand beneath the band of her panties and felt how wet she was. 

 

Rey wasn’t experienced in sex— her only knowledge of the activity was from some of the dirty holovids she’d found in the old Star Destroyers on Jakku. But she was  _ curious.  _ And that’s why she had dreamt of Ben putting his mouth on her. 

 

Ben with his sinfully plump lips. 

 

_ She envisioned Ben kissing her tenderly with those lips, their limbs tangled together beneath his lush blankets. Both of their bodies would be bare of any clothing. Rey could imagine what his solid body felt like as she ran her fingers over every inch of him.  _

 

_ He would leave a line of kisses down her sternum and between the valley of her breasts. He would tease her by pressing his lips against her thighs and hip bones, making her twist and turn with arousal, needing him to put his mouth to work.  _

 

_ Then, finally, he’d lick a long stripe up her slit. Her hands would fist in his dark, curly locks, tugging him closer as she rocked her hips against his mouth.  _

 

Rey found her clit and started to rub in swift circles, feeling the pleasure build. 

 

_ His nose would bump against her clit as he kissed her cunt. His hair would tickle her thighs. Rey would arch her back, pushing her pussy into his face as she chased her release.  _

 

Rey moved one hand up her body and cupped a breast through the fabric of her negligee. She pulled the top down, releasing her breast and started to brush her thumb against her peaked nipple. 

 

_ He would circle his tongue along her clit, drawing moans from her mouth.  _

 

She pinched her nipple and bit her lip as she pushed herself over the edge, stifling the moan from her lips as she came down from her release. Rey quickly pulled the top of her nightgown back in place and left Ben’s room. 

 

***

 

When he returned to his chamber, Kylo had a towel wrapped around his waist and shower-wet hair. The sheets were crumpled from where they had slept but Rey was nowhere to be found. He opened the bond, finding her next door in her room, changing out of her nightgown. 

 

Kylo dressed in a black sleeveless tunic and trousers. They would eat a quick breakfast and then go to the training room so they could work on combat and Force training. He couldn’t forget why he had brought Rey here. Yes, he wanted her— all of her—, but they did have to remember the threat of Palpatine’s return. 

 

He went over to his desk. Pulling out his calligraphy set and a blank piece of parchment, Kylo struggled to come up with the appropriate words. He held the quill between his shaky fingers. In his current state, he could barely keep the pen still. No, he wouldn’t write her a letter. He’d leave her a comm message to meet her in the breakfast room before training. 

 

***

 

After an awkwardly silent breakfast, Kylo guided Rey to the training room. His knights were already in the chamber, sparring with each other. Kylo gave them a heated look that silently conveyed his command to: Get lost. There was much he needed to cover as part of Rey’s training and he didn’t need them lurking. They’d only serve as a distraction. 

 

Before they left, he addressed Minos, “Contact Aikos and see if he has completed his mission. And ask about BB-3C.” 

 

“Yes, master,” Minos replied as he and Rhad exited the training room. 

 

Once Kylo and Rey were alone, he grabbed the repaired legacy saber from his belt and handed it over to Rey.

 

“You’ll be needing this,” he said. 

 

Rey tentatively reached for it and met his eyes with a soft expression on her face. 

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied. 

 

“During that short stint of time you spent under Luke’s instruction, did he teach you the lightsaber form?” 

 

She furrowed her brow as she took a step back from him and ignited her saber, slashing in wide, erratic arcs. 

 

“Forms?” she questioned. 

 

He smiled to himself. His little scavenger. She was always so fierce and impulsive with her fighting style— it came from growing up on a backwater planet having to fend for herself. Kylo was more patient and measured in his style.

 

“There are seven forms of lightsaber combat: Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien and Djem So, Niman, and Juyo. It’s beneficial to learn all of the basics and you’ll find yourself settling into a certain form.” 

 

“So we start with the first form?” Rey guessed, taking a stance with her saber raising. 

 

Kylo smirked and grabbed his own saber, igniting the flickering red blade and circling Rey as if she were his prey. 

 

“Shii-Cho is the most basic of forms. It concentrates on the simple attack, parry, and body target zones.” 

 

Kylo extinguished his blade and returned it to his belt. He walked behind Rey and placed his hands on her hips, moving her into position. 

 

“The body target zones —do you know what they are?” 

 

In reply, Rey shook her head no. Kylo was standing at her back, he could feel the heat of her body against his chest. 

 

“One— the head,” Kylo mentioned, trailing his fingers down her temples. “Two— right arm, and side.” He smoothed a hand down her side, brushing the side of her breast along the way to her hip. “Three— left arm and side,” he mirrored his movement on her other side. “Four— back,” he grabbed her hips and pressed his chest to her back. “Five— right leg,” he dropped to his knees behind her and ran a hand down her right side. “And finally six— the left leg.” 

 

He stood behind Rey and rested his palms on her forearms, guiding her through the forms to defend against attack. 

 

“Shii-Cho is used primarily against non-lightsaber combat. If we are going up against soldiers— non-Force users, then the technique would be to disarm them. This is called the disarming slash,” Kylo instructed. “You will slash at the opponent’s weapon to disarm them.” 

 

“If we are training to go up against Palpatine, shouldn’t you be teaching me the other forms, one’s that would be beneficial against a Sith?” Rey asked. 

 

Kylo let out a chuckle. “Patience, Rey. You need to master all of the forms first. These are the stepping stones to forms such as Niman and Juyo.” 

 

“Which form do you use?” Rey questioned. 

 

“I use the measured, calm, collected mentality of Niman. However, I use the ferocious designed attack of Juyo. Juyo wasn’t taught amongst the Padawans because it was deemed a dark side technique. Only select Masters were able to study it. I believe that it is beneficial to learn all of the forms. We need a balance between the light side and the dark side, a balance that I believe we can achieve together, Rey.” 

 

They spent the afternoon on the Shii-Cho form. Kylo taught Rey how to hone her Force abilities. By the time he called their session to an end, they were both sweating and panting for breath from working so diligently. 

 

He guided Rey back to her quarters, with a hand on her lower back. She seemed a little troubled, her brow furrowed in concentration. 

 

“Desert flower, what is it?” Kylo asked. 

 

“How long are you going to keep me here?”

 

“Rey!” Kylo started. “I thought we agreed.” 

 

“Ben, it’s just...this place is so depressing. It’s dark and gloomy. I can feel the presence of the dark side of the Force beating at my mental shields. I miss the sun. I miss the green of the grass and the trees.” 

 

Rey was a child of the sun. A being of flowers and earth. Here he was keeping her trapped in the literal underworld. It was no place for somebody like her. 

 

“It isn’t forever. Mustafar is the safest place for us right now. It’s a fortress that is protected with unpenetrable shields. He can’t get to us while we are here.” 

 

“I know, I’m just...it’s lonely here,” Rey admitted. 

 

They were standing outside of her quarters and Kylo brushed a hand through his hair. 

 

“You know that you aren’t alone, as long as you’re with me,” he assured. 

 

“I know,” Rey answered. 

 

She pushed the door open and grabbed Kylo’s hand, pulling him into the darkened room with lust filled eyes. 

 

“Remind me.” 

 

His heart sped up in his chest as she guided him to the bed. She laid down and pulled him on top of her, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Kylo clutched her cheek and thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. 

 

He trailed his hand down her neck and down, down, down, until he cupped her breast through her tunic. He thanked the Force and all the gods for allowing him this moment. The feel of her soft mound in his hand and the hardened peak of her nipple pressing against his palm. Kylo felt himself growing hard as he lowered himself on top of her and started to rock against her splayed thighs. 

 

The room was filled with breathy moans, the twisting of sheets around their bodies, and sound of their heated kisses. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted their reverie and Kylo saw fire. He squeezed Rey’s breast before turning to growl at the intruder. 

 

“What?” he spat. 

 

“Sir, an urgent comm from General Organa,” Minos called through the door. 

 

Kylo’s eyes widened. Of all the… his own mother was ruining this moment. He turned to look at Rey and her eyes had lit up with pure joy. Of course, she would be happy to hear from the Resistance. Of course, she was using him as a means to overcome the loneliness he had subjected her to. 

 

He sighed and rolled off of Rey, willing his erection to go away. 

 

The most heartbreaking part of his realization was that he would take whatever Rey gave him. Whatever tiny piece of affection he would relish. 

 

That would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae 
> 
> Thank you to Thea for helping me with the combat training!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Kylo and Rey made their way towards the comm unit to address General Leia Organa. It was apparent that she had received the message from his droid. Perhaps that meant BB-3C was enroute back to Mustafar. It was a silver lining in a much unappreciated interruption. 

 

He watched Rey out of the corner of his eye and let out an annoyed groan. He hoped they could get back to what they had started after this little conversation with his mother. 

 

The comm channel opened and a Hologram of Leia Organa came into focus. 

 

“Rey, thank gods you’re safe!” Leia gasped. 

 

Kylo scoffed, insulted that his mother would think he would ever put Rey in harm’s way. 

 

“Of course, I’m safe,” Rey answered with a kind smile. “BB-3C carried that message to you.”

 

Leia eyed Kylo with skepticism— and could he really blame her? He had killed her husband— his own father. Even so, it  _ hurt  _ that his mother would think him capable of mistreating Rey. 

 

“We just wanted to be certain,” Leia replied. She turned her attention to Kylo. “Let her go, Ben.” 

 

He wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist and gave his mother a steely gaze. He wasn’t going to let Leia take his only means of happiness away from him. 

 

“That’s impossible,” Kylo answered. 

 

“You can’t keep her away from the only family she’s ever known. Rey needs to return to the Resistance. If you truly care for her then release her.”

 

“You really think me a monster,” Kylo spat, letting his hurt get the better of him.

 

“Only a monster would steal a young woman away from her home,” Leia retorted. 

 

Kylo’s hand tightened on Rey’s hip as he bit the inside of his cheek. His mother was throwing all his insecurities right back in his face. Rey could never love him. She could never love the monster he’d become in order to protect himself from the darkness. 

 

“Both of you stop!” Rey yelled. “Leia, I appreciate your concern. I’ve never had a parent figure before and I see you as a mother. Ben may have been a little unorthodox in the way he brought me here; however, I  _ want  _ to be here with him. I’m not leaving. Especially, when he needs me.” 

 

_ Especially when he has always been abandoned by those he cares for.  _

 

Kylo gasped as Rey’s internal monologue floated across the bond, tugging at the strings of his heart. 

 

“Now, if we are finished arguing,” Rey continued. “I hope that you’ve evacuated. The purpose of our message was also to warn you about Hux’s army.”

 

“We’ve heeded your warning and taken action. I think it’s best not to convey where we are heading over this comm channel. Rey— if you wish to come back, we will find a way to securely transfer coordinates. Until then, stay safe.” 

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied before signing off. 

 

They stood there in silence for a moment before Kylo turned to Rey. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and then grasped her chin with a gentle touch so he could meet her eyes. 

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“You know I can’t lie to you,” Rey whispered. “I do want to be here. I want you, Ben.” 

 

Kylo couldn’t help the grin that graced his face. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly. 

 

Rey mewed against his mouth which only caused him to deepen the kiss. 

 

***

 

Much later, when Rey was in her quarters studying by doing some light reading, Kylo paced the halls contemplating a way he could express the magnitude of his feelings for her. 

 

He wanted to make her happy on Mustafar. What could he give her that would bring her comfort. He thought of the many things that Rey symbolized. She was light, spring, peace, and harmony. 

 

The further he walked, the closer he had gotten to the greenhouse where Kylo had selected the single flower to bring to Rey upon her arrival on Mustafar. 

 

The greenhouse— the one piece of sustainability in the barren wastelands of the planet. He could gift it to her. 

 

Kylo entered the greenhouse and looked around at the rows of lush green plants and vivid, colorful flowers. He trailed his fingers over the leaves before plucking a single red rose. 

 

He knew just what to do. 

 

***

 

In his quarters, Kylo pulled out a page of parchment and his calligraphy set. 

 

At his uncle’s academy, the other students taunted him about his interest in written art form. It was an antiquated hobby. One that he hoped Rey would appreciate. 

 

He twirled the quill between his fingers as he thought about what he wanted to write. Kylo dipped the tip into the ink and starting writing in his loopy script. 

 

When he was finished, he folded the parchment and sealed it closed.

 

BB-3C had arrived back on Mustafar along with Kylo’s knight. It was a relief to have his droid back with him. BB units were known as therapy droids and that’s exactly what BB-3C was to him. 

 

Kylo hadn’t gone into the details with Rey on why he needed BB-3C. Truth be told, after his uncle’s betrayal and the constant abuse from Snoke, Kylo was in need or someone or something to watch over him to ensure he wouldn’t be killed in his sleep. He’d grown close to BB-3C. The droid had become a friend to him. Kylo could trust that he wouldn’t be abandoned by the droid because of how BB-3C was programmed. 

 

Now that the droid had returned, Kylo had a new mission for it. Kylo handed the letter and rose over to his droid who hid it away inside the shell of its domed body. He pressed his forehead against BB-3C’s flat head and felt his breath even out. Then his droid beeped and booped as it rolled out of his chambers and towards Rey’s. 

 

***

 

Rey was wearing a robe and brushing her hair when she heard a familiar beep of binary. She crossed the room and opened the door, smiling down at the little BB unit. It rocked excitedly forward and backward. 

 

“BB-3C, when did you get back?” Rey questioned. 

 

The droid whistled and rolled inside the room. Rey kneeled on the floor and checked the droid over, making sure that nothing had come to harm it. 

 

Suddenly, a compartment inside his dome flipped open. 

 

“What’s this?” Rey asked as she reached for what was hidden inside. 

 

It was a red flower, which she immediately put behind her ear, and a letter written on actual parchment. Rey had only ever seen the written word in the ancient Jedi texts. Everything else had been illuminated via holos. 

 

She opened the letter and gazed down at the beautifully scripted message. 

 

_ Dearest Rey,  _

 

_ I request your presence on the top floor of the castle. There is something I wish to share with you. A dress will be delivered to your room momentarily as a token of my appreciation for your decision to stay.  _

 

_ When we touched hands I mentioned that I saw you standing with me— we were always destined for this, Rey. You’ve made me immensely happy. Now, I would like to give you something in return.  _

 

_ Come to me when the chrono strikes seven.  _

 

_ Eternally yours,  _

 

_ Ben  _

 

Rey held the letter in between her shaking hands and then brought it up to her chest as a silent tear ran down her cheek. Never before had she ever felt so loved and cherished. 

 

It was time to prepare for her meeting with Ben. 

 

***

 

The dress he had delivered was a gorgeous gown made of a lilywhite silk. The yards of material were accompanied with slits in the fabric showing a peek of her tanned thighs. It fit perfectly to her form, covering all her subtle curves. As two strands of the fabric fell to her chest covering most of her breasts,the rest hung freely to the ground. Brown golden branches held the dress together, cinched at the waist.

 

Almost every inch of her skin was exposed but instead of feeling insecure, she felt impowered. Ben picked this out for her, believing that she would look beautiful wearing it. Her hair fell down in soft curls by her shoulders and the red flower was still tucked behind her ear. 

 

She felt every bit a princess— or a goddess. She looked in the mirror and painted her lips a crimson shade that matched the glow of Ben’s saber. 

 

A glance at the chrono told her that it was time. Rey was more than ready to see what Ben had planned for their evening. 

 

***

 

Kylo paced. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Afterall, Rey had already agreed to stay with him. That meant more to him than anything else. Nobody had ever chosen  _ him _ before. It didn’t feel real, even though he’d felt the sincerity in her voice. The inflection that licked at the bond. She wanted him. Rey had chosen Kylo over the Resistance, over her friends and the only family she’d known. 

 

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his cape secured on his shoulders. Kylo decided to dress in elegant attire— one fit for an emperor. The gown he selected for Rey was a gorgeous garment that he knew would accentuate her slender curves. He couldn't wait to see her. 

 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Rey rounded the corner and Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning at the sight. The gown was even better than he imagined. Her pretty tits were barely hidden behind the silk wraps of her dress. He wanted to kiss down the valley of her breasts, leaving blooming bruises in his wake. 

 

A possessive side of him purred at the thought of marking her. 

 

“Rey, you look…” Kylo started. 

 

“I know,” Rey blushed, smoothing her hair back behind her ear with a nervous smile. “It’s a lot.” 

 

“Sensational,” he finished, reaching for her hands. 

 

Kylo went without gloves for this  _ date  _ and he was glad for it when he felt the warmth of her palms against his own. He brought one of her hands to his lips and he trailed kisses along her wrist that bared the golden flowered tattoo. Then he leaned forward and kissed her softly on her red painted lips, careful to not make a mess of the makeup she had put on for the occasion. 

 

He ended up offering Rey his arm, which she took gratefully, curling her palm against his bicep as he led her towards the greenhouse. 

 

“There’s a place that I want to show you,” Kylo stated. 

 

Once he pushed through the doors that led towards the greenhouse, he felt the very moment that Rey realized where he had taken her. Awe and wonder brushed across their bond. Rey strolled forward and traced her fingers along the glass of the greenhouse. She touched the brass lettering and read it aloud. 

 

“Elysium.” 

 

“Yes, this is the name I gave the greenhouse. I had hoped that one day you would join me here on Mustafar. Even if it isn’t a permanent home, I wanted to make it as comfortable for you as possible. Because of that, I want you to have Elysium. It’s yours, Rey. You can plant whatever you want inside these glass walls.” 

 

Her eyes widened as she took a breath. 

 

“Mine?” 

 

“Yours,” Kylo agreed. 

 

Rey pushed the doors open to the greenhouse and walked inside, breathing the fresh scent of the flowers. 

 

Kylo led her over to a bench on the other side of the room. Beside the bench was a basket he had prepared so they could have their dinner surrounded by nature. Kylo pulled the basket onto his lap and opened it, reaching inside for the canteen of water. He placed the canteen between them on the bench and then handed Rey a sandwich and then retrieved one for himself. 

 

Rey nibbled on her food, moaning as she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste. 

 

“You like the sandwich?” Kylo questioned. 

 

“Mmm,” Rey replied. 

 

Kylo smirked and felt his chest bloom with pride. He knew Rey wasn’t picky with food, she was always pleased by whichever delicacy she received. However, it always gave him pleasure to share new selections with her. 

 

“Why do they call it a sandwich?” Rey asked. “I’ll never understand. It’s not made with sand.” 

 

“That wouldn’t be very appetizing,” Kylo agreed with a chuckle. “But to answer your question, I believe it was named after some politician who ruled back in the time of the Old Republic.” 

 

“Hmm, well this is delicious.” She was silent for a moment as she took in their surroundings. “I love this place, Ben. I love Elysium.” 

 

He pressed a kiss to Rey’s temple. They sat on the bench until they finished their meal. After Kylo had cleaned up their trash, he grabbed Rey around the waist and sat her down on his lap. Then he sank his fingers into her hair and started to twist the strands into an intricate braid. 

 

Rey arched her back as Kylo trailed his fingers down her spine. She shivered at his touch and turned on his lap, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Kylo’s palms smoothed over every inch of her soft skin. His tongue darted out to lick at the seam of Rey’s lips, begging for entrance. 

 

She met him kiss for kiss, rolling her hips against his crotch as her fingers sank into his hair. Kylo could already feel himself growing hard in his trousers. Rey broke away from the kiss and he let out a low growl. She smirked at him as she disentangled herself from his lap. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kylo rumbled. 

 

Rey looked him straight in the eyes as she replied. 

 

“Your bed, my nightbloomer.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!
> 
> I prompted Constellationsinmytea to do artwork for this story, showing off their soulmate marks. I love it so much! Show her love here....https://constellationsinmytea.tumblr.com/post/187108746770/nightbloomer-hadespersephone-reylo-request-for
> 
> Elysium : a place or state of perfect happiness. This was a place in the underworld where heroes went for the afterlife. It was beautiful and serene. 
> 
> Sorry for the smut cliffhanger. You know what comes next.... Rey hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

_ “Your bed, my nightbloomer.” _

 

Kylo smirked at the name Rey had chosen for him. It was fitting since he called Rey his desert rose. The nightbloomers, being native to Jakku, were the only plants able to survive in such a harsh climate. It reminded Kylo of his loneliness, how he had survived through the years, and the physical and emotional abuse from his former master. 

 

In the present, Rey led him through Elysium towards the corridors that would inevitably lead them to his quarters. 

 

Rey wanted to go to bed with him. It was something he was embarrassed to admit, he thought about having her frequently. 

 

He squeezed her hand and noticed the light pink blush that dusted her cheeks. She was ravishing in her white gown. His heart fluttered with nervous excitement. Kyo had never felt any sort of  _ desire  _ until Rey walked into his life. It was like a surge of Force lightening. He loved her beauty, her ferocity, and her incredible mind. 

 

“Ben,” Rey whined with a slight smile on her face. 

 

He was projecting. Well, she would just have to deal with the adoration. Kylo pressed her up against the stone wall and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Her legs went around his hips and he smoothed his hands down her back to cup her ass through the silk layers of her skirt. 

 

His cock was already hard, pressing against her center. Kylo kissed her, again and again, loving the sweet taste of her lips. She was intoxicating. 

 

Kylo placed his palm against her sternum, feeling the steady beat of her heart against him. Tentatively, he moved his hand lower to cup her breast through the thin material that clung to her chest. 

 

Rey let out a small gasp. When he met her eyes, he only saw love staring back at him. Her nipple pebbled against his palm and Kylo suddenly had the urge to rip her dress to shreds so he could kiss every inch of her body. 

 

_ Control,  _ he reminded himself.  _ You have to take your time. _

 

He massaged her breast as he kissed her again. In the distance, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards them. Kylo kept Rey pinned against the wall and reluctantly released her breast, though he didn’t place her back down on her feet as he continued to hold her against him. 

 

One of his knights rounded the corner, took one look at Kylo and Rey in their current position, whispered an apology and turned on his heel to retreat in the opposite direction. 

 

Kylo’s rolled his eyes exasperatedly. Was it the Force that had a sick sense of humor? Always ensuring that he and Rey get interrupted when they started to get physical? 

 

Rey giggled delightfully and Kylo snapped his gaze to her. 

 

Her arms draped over his neck, her hands moving to sink into his hair as she kissed him softly.  

“Perhaps we should move to your quarters?” 

 

Kylo let Rey slide down from the wall only to scoop her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride as he stalked through the hallway. Here she was, in a beautiful white dress, with her hair braided in the Alderaanian plait for betrothal. She looked so very much like a bride and, in a sense, they were already married through the will of the Force. 

 

Her golden wrist tattoo seemed to gleam in the dim lights of the passageway. His own, hidden away by his dark tunic, was likely flickering reminiscent of a fire’s flames. It made him think of another time, when they touched hands across the galaxy. Rey had been seated in front of a crackling fire and those very fingers— those wrists were the ones that bore their tattoos. 

 

As he stalked towards his quarters, Kylo kissed her again, unable to wait until they were inside to feel her lips against his own. When they were mere feet away, he used the Force to thrust the door open and carried her across the threshold. He didn’t put her down until he reached his bed. 

 

Kylo laid her gently upon the black silk sheets. She looked like an angel or a beacon of light amongst the darkness of his room. He was about to join her on the bed, eager to crawl over her body when she pressed a foot against her chest. 

 

He wrapped a hand around her slender ankle as she pushed her toes against his muscle. 

 

“Take the tunic off, Ben.” 

 

Kylo couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. He kissed the inside of her ankle before placing her foot back down on the mattress. He hurriedly yanked his tunic off, throwing it off to the side. 

 

Rey reached her arms out to him, beseeching. He made good on his former thought, crawling over her to settle himself in the cradle of her hips. 

 

_ So beautiful and mine.  _

 

_ Yours,  _ Rey answered in his mind. Kylo purred as he sought her lips, kissing her deeply. 

 

His fingers brushed beneath the low cut fabric covering her chest, tracing his fingers across the top swell of her breast. 

 

“Darling,” Kylo started. “I think we should get you out of this dress before I rip it off of you.” 

 

Her pupils darkened as she rocked her hips against his clothed erection.  _ The little minx.  _

 

“Rey,” he warned. “I’m trying to control myself, but you are making it very…” she hitched her leg over his hip and pressed against his crotch, “difficult,” he finished, his voice strained. 

 

Kylo reached for the thick strap of her gown and quickly pulled it off of her shoulder. She squeaked when her bare breast was revealed. Kylo felt his dick twitch at the sight of her perky mound and hardened nipple. He felt a sudden urge to put her entire breast in his mouth. 

 

He stifled his lustful thoughts for the moment, he would return to that later. For now, he removed the other strap from her shoulder, letting the soft drapes pool at her waist. When he kissed her this time, he poured all of his love and affection into it. Letting her feel how much she meant to him, how beautiful he found her body, how exquisite she was to him. 

 

When his hand covered her naked breast, her nipple peaked against his palm and he nibbled at her lower lip as he emitted a low growl. Kylo pinched her nipple as he kissed down her jawline. He sucked a bruise against her pulse point, scrapping his teeth against her skin. 

 

Once he was at her sternum, he pressed her breasts together and kissed his way down the valley between them. 

 

“I love these tits,” Kylo remarked, leaving a wet smack against the bottom swell. “They are so pretty and fit perfectly in my hands.” 

 

He could see Rey’s blush even in the darkened room. He wondered if her freckles were visible. Kylo was unable to resist any longer, he wanted to have a  _ taste.  _

 

“May I?” he questioned, pressing his lips just under her areola. “Please.” 

 

“Yes, Ben.” 

 

Kylo parted his lips and lowered his mouth over Rey’s hardened nipple. He took his time, suctioning the tight bud between his lips, savoring the moment. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. 

 

Only when her breasts were flush and covered with his saliva did he let up, kissing down her taut stomach to where her dress pooled at her waist. 

 

Rey reached for her trousers and started to undo the clasps. Kylo stilled her hands and took over, working his pants down his legs so he could kick them off, leaving him in only his briefs. Rey stared at his tented underwear— his erection standing at attention. 

 

Kylo reached for her hand and flattened it over his groin, letting her  _ feel  _ it. 

 

“You see what you do to me? This is all for you, Rey. You feel how hard you make me?” 

 

Her eyes widened as she tentatively stroked him through his briefs. Kylo groaned at the feel of her small hand against him— it felt completely different than when he took himself in hand— it felt even  _ better.  _

 

“Dress, off.... Now,” Kylo commanded. 

 

Rey squealed as he flipped her over onto her stomach and started to pull the material down her legs. 

 

He almost choked when it was revealed that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Rey was laying on her stomach, looking over her shoulder with an innocent expression on her face… and her ass— her perfectly,  _ peachy _ ass was right there. 

 

Kylo was so stunned that she hadn’t worn anything beneath her dress that he gaped at her— eyes wide and body rigid. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Rey questioned and Kylo could feel the insecurity pulsing through their bond.

 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” he answered, laying a palm over one round cheek and massaging her lightly. “It just surprised me that you weren’t wearing any underthings.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t really… they weren’t really readily available on Jakku.” 

 

“I’ll buy you all the underwear in the galaxy— any sort that you want. However, I won’t be offended if you go without,” Kylo smirked as he gave her ass a playfully slap. 

 

He kissed up her slender back until he reached the shell of her ear. 

 

“You are sensational,” he whispered. 

 

Rey wiggled her ass against him before using the Force to throw him off center. He tumbled onto his back on the bed. Rey yanked his briefs off and then straddled his hips, his erection was trapped between their abdomens.

 

Suddenly, the lust that was driving him seemed to simmer as he took in Rey’s soft expression. He loved this woman more than all the stars in the sky. She was  _ everything _ to him. 

 

“Rey,” he whispered. 

 

“Ben, I … I love you.” 

 

Kylo gasped, blinking his eyes at the earnest expression on Rey’s face. He cupped the back of her neck with one hand and held her cheek with the other, bringing her in for a soft kiss. When they came up for air, he whispered against her lips. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

***

 

Kylo let his fingers dance over Rey’s braid. 

 

“Taking down a lover’s hair on Alderaan was considered one of the most intimate of actions,” he said, as he started to unweave her hair from the plait. He brushed his fingers through the strands until her hair fell to her shoulder in soft waves. “I hope that you understand the strength of my love for you. I’ve envisioned taking your hair down, time and time again. I have an image of you bare, with your hair loose, laid out on the sheets of my bed, seared into my brain. It was something I thought would only be that— a vision, a daydream. Though, here you are, in my arms and returning my affection.” 

 

Rey cut him off with a kiss, tackling him to the bed, her body splayed out against him. Her perky breasts were pressed against his chest and his cock nudged at her center. She reached between them and wrapped her palm around his shaft, stroking him lightly. 

 

Then, she was guiding him to her entrance. 

 

“Are you sure,” Kylo asked, his voice wavering. 

 

“Yes, are you?” 

 

“Yes, I want you, Rey.” 

 

She slowly started to sink down on top of him, wincing as her muscles stretched to accommodate his size. Kylo held onto her hips and let her move at her own pace. It took every ounce of control to keep himself from thrusting up into her, sheathing himself inside in one hard stroke. 

 

They both breathed out when she took him all the way to the hilt. Their foreheads pressed together and he could feel the slight pain she was experiencing through their bond. Kylo kissed her left cheek, then her right, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips— apologizing for hurting her. 

 

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity to Kylo, Rey started to move. She rose up on her knees and then sunk back down, riding his cock in slow strokes. 

 

“I love you,” Kylo panted. “I love you, Rey.” 

 

Her cunt was so impossibly tight around his erection, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he found his release. Kylo thumbed at her clit, rubbing it in soft circles as he met her thrust for thrust. 

 

The bond was a tangible energy— one that surprised him in every facet of their lives. They were both so vulnerable with one another. This moment there was nobody else in the world— only  _ Ben  _ and Rey. 

 

It seemed as if they were one entity, connected in the most intimate of ways. Their pleasures started to build, flowing around and through them like an invisible string. 

 

Kylo kissed Rey as they came simultaneously. He felt her walls flutter and contract around his cock, milking him of his release. 

 

They were both breathing heavily when they came down from the aftershocks. Rey grinned brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and showered his face with soft kisses. 

Kylo groaned as he slipped out of her tight sheath, gazing down as his spend trickled down her thighs. He gathered is on his finger and pressed it back inside, giving her cunt a little pat when he was finished. 

 

“Kriff,” Kylo breathed out as he laid back on the bed, holding his arms out for her to cuddle against him. “That was incredible, Rey.”

 

She snuggled against him and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

 

“And that was only the beginning,” Rey sassed. 

 

His dick gave a valiant twitch at Rey’s remark.

 

“I’m going to need some time,” Kylo chuckled, “my greedy little thing.” 

 

“We have all the time in the galaxy,” Rey replied with a yawn. 

 

Kylo’s eyes felt heavy and before he knew it, they were both sound asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta SageMcMae!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Rey woke up to a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as she let her gaze set upon the man she’d fallen in love with. Ben’s brown eyes were soft in the red glow of the Mustafar sun. She almost mourned the fact that he was basked in the blood red shade when they could be somewhere else— somewhere beautiful and green, full of life, full of hope. Ben would look handsome in the fields of Naboo or in the jungles of Yavin IV. 

 

Ben smiled down at her, closing the distance to press a kiss to her lips. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” he questioned. 

 

“I was considering where we could live after the war.” 

 

Between kisses, Ben murmured against her lips, “Anywhere you want. Naboo, Ahch-To, Endor.” 

 

Rey licked at the seam of his mouth, hitching a leg over his hip as she ground against him. He was already hard and ready for her. 

 

“But for now, I think I’d like to keep you in this bed,” Ben continued. 

 

Rey’s heart fluttered in her chest at Ben’s admission. She reached between their bodies, wrapping her palm around his erection and stroking him languidly. 

 

“Fuck, Rey.” 

 

“Is that a promise?” Rey smirked. 

 

He smacked her hand away in response, grabbing hold of his cock and pressing it to her entrance. He entered her in one smooth stroke. 

 

Rey gasped, feeling her walls flutter around his length. Nothing would ever compare to  _ this.  _

 

She smoothed her hands down his chest, letting her nails scrape against his nipples as she continued her journey to his hips. 

 

Every inch of Ben was solid muscle. He held himself over her on his strong arms, rolling his hips in steady strokes. 

 

“You feel amazing,” Ben growled. 

 

Rey glanced down to the space between them where their bodies met, watching his cock slide in and out of her cunt. She wondered if they could wake up like this every morning. It was a tantalizing idea. 

 

Ben smoothed a hand on the outside of her thigh until he grabbed behind her knee. He pushed her leg against her chest, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit her  _ deeper.  _

 

“Oh!” Rey gasped, when he hit a sensitive spot inside. Her walls clenched around his cock as he continued to rub against her. 

 

Pleasure jolted throughout. Rey moaned in response, letting her palms smooth over his hips until she was grasping his ass, urging him to continue. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her. 

 

Rey felt the soft press of Ben’s lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into his tender  gaze. His brown eyes were filled with love. All for  _ her.  _

 

She felt herself rising towards her release. And with it, the little trinkets on Ben’s bedside table started to levitate. Ben leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. The Force flowed through them and wrapped around their bodies. Ben found her clit and started to circle it with the pad of his thumb. His lips trailed down her neck to the top swell of her breast, darting his tongue out to lave at her skin. She gasped when his lips closed over her nipple, sucking the tight bud into the warmth of his mouth. 

 

They reached their peak together, both moaning as her walls fluttered around his length. Ben filled her, painting her walls with his come. 

 

The bed suddenly slammed down on the durasteel floor. Rey’s eyes widened in realization— they had lifted the entire bed with the Force. She blushed profusely. 

 

“We may need to work on our control while we are…” Rey trailed off. 

 

Ben chuckled and silenced her with a kiss. 

 

“Perhaps, my flower.” 

 

He settled himself between her splayed legs with a mischievous look on his face. 

 

“Practice makes perfect, try to remain in control,” Ben said before burying himself in between her thighs.

 

***

 

After they had  _ finally  _ managed to get out of bed, Ben made a hearty breakfast of eggs and toasted bread. They sat on the barstools as they ate their food, Ben resting his hand on Rey’s thigh in a loving gesture. 

 

Rey was devouring her food, enjoying all the different flavors. Ben squeezed her leg and chuckled at her eagerness. Rey wondered if the idea of readily available food would ever become something she’d get used to. She knew in her mind that she wasn’t on Jakku anymore, she wasn’t going to go hungry; and yet, the fear was  ingrained in her. 

 

Ben seemed to sense her thoughts as he clutched the back of her neck and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

Rey knew Ben would never let her go hungry. He’d mentioned it time and time again—she’d want for nothing. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Knights of Ren entered the kitchen. Rhad, the knight who had encountered them in the hallway the previous night, blushed and made his way over to the table, grabbing a jogan fruit and plopping down in the chair. 

 

The other two knights followed after him. Rey didn’t miss the smug look on Aeacus’s face as he passed by. 

 

“Lord Ren,” Aeacus addressed them. “You must have worked up an appetite after your  _ activities. _ ”

 

Rhad’s expression abruptly changed. He appeared to want to jump out of an airlock. Rey was preparing for Ben to chastise his knights and possibly cause some destruction. He surprised her when he slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her lips. 

 

Ben turned to the knights with a grin on his own face. 

 

“Hope we didn’t keep you up last night, Aeacus. I can’t help that I know how to pleasure my woman.” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and returned to her food.  _ Men.  _ Ben was absolutely preening. Proud of himself for word to have traveled around the castle as to what they had been up to the night prior. 

 

Rey stood from the barstool and kissed Ben on the lips. 

 

“If you are done showing off, meet me in the training room so I can kick your ass.” 

 

The knights chuckled and whistled as she exited the room, but not before she heard Ben utter, “You know I like it when you’re on top.”

 

***

 

Kylo smirked as Rey left the room with a swing in her hips. It wasn’t a lie. He did like when Rey was on top. As for the many times throughout their lives she’d kicked his ass in battle… well, he liked that as well. 

 

He heard a snort coming from one of his knights. Kylo narrowed his eyes on Minos. 

 

“She’s perfect for you, master,” Minos remarked. 

 

Kylo nodded as he stood to go after Rey. 

 

“Yes, she really is.” 

 

***

 

When Ben entered the training room, Rey was already jumping from one contraption to another, a sheen of sweat on her forehead from the exertion. His dick twitched in his trousers at the sight. 

 

 _Not the time_ , he thought. 

 

Ben looked up at Rey as she was scaling the side of the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned up at her. His little flower. 

 

“Always a scavenger,” Ben chuckled. 

 

Rey leapt from the wall and Ben quickly thrust his arms out to catch her. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

 

Ben carried her to the center of the training room with one arm looped under her legs and the other supporting her back. Rey sent a flurry of dirty thoughts into his mind through their bond that made him stop in place. 

 

“Now, my darling flower, we need to train. There will be more time for your naughty little ideas later.” 

 

She pouted as he placed her down. Ben reached out and summoned their lightsabers across the room. Rey reached out and caught hers in the air. His own saber slapped hard against his palm as he caught it. 

 

“Now, we spar.” 

 

Rey ignited her weapon and advanced towards him. Ben smirked and spun his saber as he circled around her in a defensive stance. Rey slashed at him and he parried her blow, spinning them around before ducking under her and evading her attack. 

 

She spun on her heal and chased after him again. Ben was ready for her assault, grabbing her arm and turning as she grabbed his in return. They’d been like this once before, in the snowy forests of Starkiller. It was as if they were dancing. 

 

Quickly, Ben let go of Rey’s arm and gave her bottom a sharp slap. She let out a gasp and looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Did you just spank me?” 

 

“Yup.” Ben smirked. 

 

“How is that  _ training _ , Ben?” 

 

“It caught you off guard, didn’t it?” he answered. 

 

“Well I really hope one of our enemies doesn’t  _ spank  _ me during battle,” Rey sassed right back. 

 

Ben growled and tossed his saber away, telekinetically tossing the Skywalker saber to the side and clutching Rey’s face to lower his lips to hers. 

 

“The only one to touch that perfect ass is going to be me,” Ben breathed. 

 

Rey smoothed her hands over his chest, reaching one hand between their bodies to cup his hardness through his trousers. 

 

“The same goes for you, this is mine,” she announced, staking her claim on him. 

 

Ben’s chest rumbled like a loth cat. He loved the possessive side of Rey. She was a scavenger and had always grown up collecting her own hidden treasures. He adored her for returning his affection and loving him. It was something he knew he didn’t deserve. 

 

The door to the training room slammed open and Rhad entered with a serious look on his face. 

 

“Sir, security breach. It looks like Resistance…” 

 

“How?” Ben seethed. 

 

He started to storm off but Rey caught his arm. 

 

“Wait, I’m coming with you,” she insisted. _Don’t hurt them_ , she pressed through the bond. 

 

Just then, a boom resonated throughout the castle. Ben’s anger rose at the realization that the Resistance was firing on them. He reached out with the Force and summoned his saber. Rey collected hers as well and started to follow him. 

 

“We can try to settle this civilly,” he spat. “You can get on the comm channel and tell them to stand down.” He then turned to Rhad. “You and the others guard the perimeter. If Rey and I need to make a quick getaway, I want the three of you to protect us during launch.” 

 

“Yes, Lord Ren. Understood,” Rhad replied as he jogged off in the opposite direction. 

 

Ben led the way to the control room and opened the channel. 

 

“Identify yourself,” Ben commanded. 

 

The line cackled with static before it cleared. 

 

“This is Poe Dameron with the Resistance. I’m here to order the surrender of the prisoner.” 

 

Ben snorted as he replied, “There is no prisoner here, it seems you are mistaken.”

 

“Let me speak to Rey!” Dameron yelled. 

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek so hard he was certain he tasted blood. He turned to Rey with annoyance in his gaze. 

 

“Tell that idiot to stand down and stop firing on my grandfather’s castle.” 

 

Rey slid into the chair and pressed the button for the comm to connect to the channel. 

 

“Poe, this is Rey.” 

 

“Rey, thank the Maker. Leia told us where you were and Finn and I knew we needed to rescue you.” 

 

“I don’t need rescuing,” Rey insisted. “Poe, listen. I’m fine. I  _ want  _ to be here.” 

 

There was silence for a moment and then the room shook again with the force of a blast. 

 

“Rey, you can’t be serious,” Poe questioned. “You are being kept in the literal underworld. Nobody in their right mind would want to stay on  _ Mustafar. _ ”

 

Ben could feel Rey’s irritation spike. 

 

“Poe, stand down. Ben and I are here for a purpose. You wouldn’t understand.” 

 

“He’s messed with your mind. Did some kind of Force trance on you…” Poe suggested. 

 

“No, he hasn’t. He’s been…quite accommodating,” Rey insisted. 

 

“Rey, I’m sorry, but we are going to have to do this the hard way. Your place is with the Resistance. It is your home. If we have to do this by force then so be it. Last chance, Kylo Ren, surrender the prisoner.” 

 

Ben slapped his hand down on the button as he replied, “Get kriffed.”

 

The castle shook with another explosion. Ben growled as he grabbed Rey’s hand. 

 

“We’ve been compromised. I know where we need to go.” 

 

“Wait, we’re leaving?” Rey questioned. 

 

Ben sighed as he took Rey’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

 

“Do you trust me, desert flower?” 

 

Rey nodded in return. 

 

“Then we need to leave. Come with me.” 

 

Ben offered Rey his hand, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

Then she took his hand… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas SageMcMae and Nightsofreylo!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Ben and Rey raced to the hangar. They didn’t have time to grab any belongings. Luckily, they were already armed with their lightsabers. The castle shook with  blasts from the Resistance. Rey’s eyes stung with frustrated tears. 

 

_ Why were the Rebels doing this? Why didn’t they trust her?  _

 

“Hurry,” Ben shouted as he led the way towards his Upsilon-class shuttle.

 

Using the Force. he yanked the ramp down and urged Rey forward with a soft pat on her rump. They ran towards the pilot’s seat, looking at each other as they both reach for the controls. 

 

“Rey, I need you to man the gunners.” 

 

“But you’re better at blowing things up,” Rey remarked. 

 

“Do you really want me to blow up your friends?” Ben snarked back. 

 

“Fair point,” Rey replied, conceding with a sigh. “But next time, I’m piloting.”

 

Rey took the seat beside Ben and watched through the viewport as he input the coordinates. Despite the circumstances, her curiosity got the better of her. Rey found herself asking Ben where they were heading. 

 

“Naboo.”

 

The craft started to launch, the red dust of Mustafar billowing around them. Ben hit a few buttons and then they were airborne. Rey held the controls of the blasters with shaky hands. She hoped she wouldn’t have to take out any of the Resistance ships. As long as she could keep an eye out while Ben piloted, and the Knights covered their backs, they would be able to make a clean getaway. 

 

More blasts sounded off and Rey watched as TIE fighters surrounded them giving them the coverage they required  to dodge the incoming X-wings. 

 

“Hold on tight,” Ben remarked. 

 

Before Rey could question him, the ship propelled forward into light-speed. Rey’s heart was racing in her chest as she watched the long streaks of stars. Within minutes, they came out of hyperspace and she felt like she could breathe again. 

 

“I might need a little more of a warning next time,” Rey said, feeling tingly in all of her extremities. 

 

Ben set the ship to auto pilot and leaned back in his seat. He patted his thigh and then reached out to her. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Rey crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. She brushed her fingers through his curly locks. Ben’s hands were warm on her back as he smoothed them down to cup her ass through her leggings. Rey rocked against him, feeling his cock harden against her center. 

 

He hissed and squeezed her bottom. 

 

“We have time, don’t we?” Rey questioned. 

 

Ben’s warm, brown eyes darkened as he let out a low growl. He bodily lifted her off of his lap and leaned back in his chair as he watched her. 

 

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded. 

 

Rey’s pussy clenched at the deep rumble of his voice. There was something about him taking charge that sent arousal pulsing through her body. She’d let him have his fun for now— but later, oh yes, later she’d be in control. 

 

Rey started by shucking her boots off followed by easing down her leggings, making sure to accentuate the sway of her hips. Next, was her tunic. She crossed her arms in front of her as she slowly pulled the material over her head, leaving her in only her breast band and a pair of panties. 

 

They weren’t the  _ sexiest _ undergarments by any means, but the look on Ben’s face told her that he didn’t mind. He started to stroke the hard length of his cock through his trousers. 

 

“Now you,” Rey demanded. 

 

Ben smiled smugly as he sat up. He yanked  his tunic over his head. Rey enjoyed the sight of him in his black sleeveless undershirt and suspenders. She reached for one of the straps and pulled it, letting it slap against his chest. She had ideas for those later… for now, they needed to go. 

 

She used the Force to slide each suspender down and then continued to telekinetically undo his trousers. Suddenly, she felt Ben’s Force signature wrap around her wrists, holding them in place as he stood up. He kept her frozen as he discarded his pants and undergarments. Then he got down on his knees in front of her and kissed her mound through the thin barrier of her panties. 

 

Rey moaned as she felt his tongue dance around her clit. She longed to feel his mouth on her bare cunt. Ben ripped her panties by the seams and tossed the ruined fabric on the floor of the shuttle. Then, he returned his mouth to her core. Rey’s legs shook as he sucked her clit between his lips, groaning and humming against her folds as lapped at her. 

 

One large palm smoothed up her stomach to cup her breast. He pinched her nipple through the breast band. Ben continued to pleasure Rey with his mouth when she felt the fabric of her breast band loosen and fall to the ground. He’d used the Force to untie the wraps and free her breasts. 

 

Ben looked up at her from between her thighs, working his lips around her clit with soft sucks as he palmed at her bare breast. 

 

_ Want to feel you come all over my lips and tongue,  _ he said through their bond.  _ Then I’m going to fuck this delicious pussy until you come on my cock.  _

 

He pinched her nipple and then plucked it as he suckled on clit. She felt her pussy clench with each pull of his lips. The way he was teasing her breasts only heightened her arousal. Her thighs shook as she felt herself being thrown over the edge. Ben licked her cunt through the waves of her orgasm, never letting up until she gently pushed his face away. 

 

He rose from his knees and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Rey could taste herself on his lips. Ben leaned down and sucked her nipple between his lips making her pussy pulse in need. She’d just come but still felt like she needed more. She needed to be  _ filled.  _

 

Ben sat down in the pilot’s seat and lifted her onto his lap, sheathing himself in her cunt in one sure thrust. His hands cupped her ass as he leaned forward and took her breast into his warm mouth. 

 

Rey rocked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he squeezed the globes of her ass and flicked his tongue over her nipple. So many sensations were being teased at once, it was making Rey’s body heat up. She felt the head of Ben’s cock brushing against the walls of her cunt, rubbing against that special spot that made her jolt with pleasure. She could feel herself climbing towards another release. 

 

Ben kissed between the valley of her breasts, burying his nose in her cleavage as she rode his cock. She could tell he was getting close as well and she wanted to feel the heavy pulse of his cock when he reached his climax. 

 

His plush lips brushed a peck against her nipple before sucking at it again. He walls fluttered around his cock as she cried out at her second orgasm. Ben groaned as he joined her, coming deep inside her pussy. 

 

Afterward, once they were sated and he’d pulled his softening member out of her, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and kissed him at his pulse point. 

 

They would need to get dressed soon. However, for now, she only wanted to revel in the warmth of his embrace. 

 

***

 

Rey’s eyes widened at the beauty of the planet they descended upon. It was even greener than Takodana with gorgeous waterfalls and crystal clear lakes. Ben landed the craft in a meadow outside of Theed Palace. 

 

From what Ben told her, the summer palace had been long abandoned after the death of his grandmother the former Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala. There were groundskeepers that made sure the landscape and interiors weren’t kept in livable conditions although nobody currently resided in the home. 

 

It would be safe for the time being but it wouldn’t be a long-term sanctuary. Not until after Palpatine was eradicated. 

 

They walked through the meadows, hand in hand until they reached the front doors of the palace. Ben knocked loudly to alert their arrival. The older woman that opened the door gasped at the sight of Ben. Recognition crossed over her face and she smiled at him before grasping his hands. 

“Hello,” Ben announced. “I’m Ben Solo and this is my  _ wife, _ Rey.” 

 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Ben call her his wife. Even if they hadn’t married in the traditional sense, they were still promised to each other. 

 

“I know who you are, Ben Solo, son of  Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo. Grandson to Queen Amidala. My name is Hecate Naberrie and I welcome you to Theed Palace.” 

 

“Naberrie?” Ben questioned. 

 

“Smart boy,” Hecate smiled. “Yes, I am your grandmother’s niece. Please, come inside.” 

 

She pushed the door open and Ben guided Rey through the threshold with a warm palm on her lower back. Rey couldn’t help the look of wonder that crossed her face at the beauty of the palace. She’d never seen architecture so exquisite. 

 

Hecate escorted them to a terrace that overlooked the breathtaking views of Theed. 

 

“What brings you to Naboo?” Hecate questioned. 

 

Rey looked over to Ben and he pinched his lips together. 

 

“We need sanctuary for a few weeks.” 

 

“You are always welcome here. Take all the time you need,” Hecate glanced out at the lakes before turning over her shoulder. “I’ll let you and your wife have some privacy. Your grandmother’s living chambers will be ready for you in a few standard hours. I will also have dinner prepared.” 

 

Hecate gave Ben a curt nod before leaving the terrace. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist and rested her ear against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

 

“This place… it’s incredible, Ben.” 

 

He clutched her face, bringing his lips down to ghost over hers. His tongue swiped across her lips before delving into her mouth. Rey kissed him back, loving the feel of his palms moving up and down her body. 

 

“We can live here… after the war,” Ben suggested. “We can live in this palace and have as many children as you want. They can grow up with this as their backyard,” he gestured to the view around them of tall mountains, green meadows, sparkling lakes, and thunderous waterfalls. 

 

“Could we get married here, officially?” Rey questioned. 

 

Ben groaned and leaned down to kiss her lips again. 

 

“I would want nothing more than to marry you, surrounded by these waterfalls with flowers in your hair and you wearing a beautiful white gown.”

 

He swooped her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride back into the palace. Rey giggled as he smiled down at her, looking at her like she was the sun. 

 

“I’m sure we can find some dresses that my grandmother left behind, what do you think?” Ben smirked. 

 

“Lead the way,” Rey said before kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

 

It was like a dream. A beautiful dream that she wanted to become a reality. She wanted the wedding and a marriage. She wanted to fill this home with many children. She wanted them to grow up with peace and purpose. 

 

As much as she wanted all of it, she knew that at the moment it was only that… a dream. There were dark times ahead. They needed to make it through the nightmares. The war would have to end. 

 

She felt tears sting her eyes. The future was not promised. Rey only hoped they would be victorious. 

 

Ben kissed her again as he gazed down at her solemn face. The bond between them was open and he felt all of her insecurities and worries. 

 

“My mother used to tell me hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you’ll never make it through the night.” 

 

Rey smiled, remembering Leia saying something similar to her when she was with the Resistance. 

 

“You are the sun, my flower.” 

 

Rey grinned back as she pulled him down for another kiss. 

 

“And you are the night, my nightbloomer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!
> 
> Hecate is the goddess of witchcraft, magic, crossroads, ghosts, and necromancy. She's often shown holding a pair of torches or a key. 
> 
> The Resistance is Demeter in this story haha!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

They walked through the halls of the palace like love-sick teenagers. Ben pressed Rey up against the nearest wall and kissed her passionately as his hands traveled down her body. He touched her  _ everywhere.  _ Warm palms squeezing and sweeping over her lithe curves. Her pretty pink lips were swollen from his attentions. 

 

The leather of his gloved fingers danced across her delicate collarbones as he pressed his entire body against her. He let his tongue glide across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to allow him in. 

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. Ben kissed Rey with all of his soul. The bond hummed between them, enveloping them with its presence. Their minds were open to one another in the most intimate of ways. 

 

He moaned against her mouth as his palm cupped her lovely ass. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Hecate grinned. 

 

Ben blushed as he pulled away from the embrace. He laced his fingers through Rey’s and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. 

 

Hecate smirked as she announced, “Your quarters are ready, please follow me.” 

 

Along the way, Ben noticed Rey gazing at the large portraits that lined the corridors. Each of them were of his grandmother, Padme Amidala, in various gowns. He traced patterns on her wrist with his thumb and she looked over, giving him a shy smile. 

 

“Here you are, these were your grandmother’s chambers. Please make yourself at home.” 

 

“Thank you, cousin Hecate.” 

 

The older woman patted his cheek before leaving them. Ben looked around the room and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

“How does it feel?” Rey questioned. 

 

Ben furrowed his brow as he followed her inside the room. She took a seat on the edge of the opulent bed.  

 

“How does  _ what  _ feel?” he questioned. 

 

“Finding family that you didn’t know existed.” 

 

_ Having people that care about you.  _ she pushed across the bond. 

 

He remembered a time not too long ago when the bond opened and she cried as she spat at him.  _ You had a father that loved you… that gave a damn about you.  _

 

“My family is your family,” Ben promised, sliding next to her and lifting her chin so her eyes met his. “They love you as their own. My mother certainly does.” 

 

He felt no malice towards the way his mother cared for Rey. How could he? Rey meant everything to him. Who wouldn’t love her? 

 

His lips met hers in a sweet kiss. 

 

“So many care for you, Rey. You’re not alone any longer.”

 

“I know, Ben. Neither are you.” She smirked— both of them remembering when they had uttered those same words to each other a year prior. 

 

“Let’s see what my grandmother left behind,” Ben suggested. 

 

He crossed the room and opened a wardrobe. There were a few lovely gowns but one in particular took his breath away. It… it was a  _ wedding  _ dress. His mouth fell open at the incredibly intricate lace in delicate filigree designs. This was certainly the wedding gown Padme Amidala wore when she married Anakin Skywalker. 

 

Ben pushed the dress towards the back of the wardrobe, making a mental note to come back for it. He would have the intricate gown packaged in beautiful gift wrapping and have it sitting out for Rey to open after dinner. 

 

Then his brows furrowed as he realized he still hadn’t gotten her a ring yet. Ben promised he would marry her— and here was a gorgeous wedding dress staring him right in the face. He needed to excuse himself and head to town. His girl deserved a proper ring. 

 

“Everything okay?” Rey questioned. 

 

He turned to look over his shoulder. Rey was laying on her side on the bed, tracing her pointer finger along stitching of the comforter. 

 

“Oh, yes. Just quite a few gowns to choose from.” 

 

He quickly scanned the other dresses and selected a black gown with matching black arm bands. It was perfect for his flower— the dark empress to his empire. Ben brought it out to show Rey and her eyes darkened as she bit her lower lip. 

 

“You really want to see me in black?” 

 

“Very much so,” Ben confessed. 

 

She stood from the bed and started to take her clothes off. Ben placed the dress on the mattress and gathered Rey’s hair in his hands, pushing it to the side so he could kiss along the back of her neck. 

 

“It’s a corset. You’ll have to help me,” Rey remarked. “I haven’t the slightest idea how to put this contraption on.” 

 

Ben chuckled as he reached around for the dress. He helped her to step into the skirt and pulled it up her toned legs. Rey held the front of the dress over her breasts as he started to tie the laces that lined her back. 

 

She slipped on the arm wraps and turned to meet his gaze. Her little breasts spilled over the top of corset in a  _ very  _ inticing way. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them— it was almost as if he was in a daze. 

 

Rey’s peal of laughter snapped him out of it and he shook his head, regaining his composure. 

 

“You look exquisite,” Ben said, pulling her in for a kiss. “I need to go to town for a few things that we’ll need. I also need to comm my knights and see how much damage the castle sustained and if they were able to get to safety. I’m sure you would like me to inquire about your friends as well.” 

 

She looped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. 

 

“Yes, I would,” Rey replied. 

 

“You’ll be okay in the palace while I’m gone? Perhaps Hecate can show you around the gardens. I won’t be long.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Ben. I’ve spent a lot of my life alone. I know all about waiting.” 

 

His heart clenched. 

 

“I won’t keep you waiting long, my flower.” 

 

“I trust that you won’t, my night.” 

 

***

 

The walk to town was rather pleasant. He had changed into gray civilian robes. The galaxy knew of Kylo Ren, but most of them only recognized the obsidian mask. Especially now that the mask had been repaired. Rarely was he ever seen in public without the helm. 

 

Ben walked through the crowds of townsfolk, stopping at a stand that was selling bouquets of flowers. He paid for an assortment of white and yellow flowers that reminded him of Rey and then continued to browse the local stores. 

 

An antiques store with dim lighting and long drapes over the window caught his eye. Ben walked inside and immediately felt a tug from the Force urging him forward. It reminded him of the moment he found his Kyber crystal. It was as if the Force itself was guiding him. 

 

The shop owner was seated behind a cabinet made of glass. Ben peered inside to find various rings. The Force pulled his attention to a rose gold ring with a raw cut purple crystal. When he looked at the stone he knew right away it was Rey’s ring. 

 

“Is there something I can help you with, sir?” the man behind the counter questioned. 

 

Ben swallowed and pointed to the ring. 

 

“I’d like to purchase that engagement ring.” 

 

“A wise choice. Would you also like to buy a band for yourself?” 

 

Ben hadn’t even thought about getting himself a ring. He knew that Rey would want him to have one, but something told him that she would want to be the one to pick it out. He shook his head and mentioned his betrothed would likely pay the shop a visit in the coming days. 

 

He paid for the ring with his credits and placed the small velvet box in the inner pocket of his robes. 

 

“Thank you,” Ben nodded at the shopkeeper.

 

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and started the walk back to the palace. 

 

***

 

Ben made a stop at his shuttle. Once he walked inside, he changed from the civilian robes to his black tunic and trousers that he kept onboard. He sat down in the pilot’s seat and commed his knights. 

 

“Master,” Minos answered. 

 

“Minos, what’s the status update?” 

 

“After you hit hyperspace, the Resistance halted their attack and quickly retreated. No extensive damage was done to the castle. BB-3C is in our possession and we’ve evacuated to Coruscant. Mustafar has obviously been compromised so it wasn’t safe for us to remain there.”

 

“Of course not,” Ben agreed. “Gather the troops in Coruscant and wait for my summons. It’s almost time to attack. I just need a little longer to train with Rey.” 

 

“Certainly,” Minos replied. “I’ll comm the other knights that are scouring the unknown regions.” 

 

They said their goodbyes and Ben quickly signed off. He grabbed the velvet box from the gray robes and put it in the pocket of his trousers and then started to make his way back to the palace. 

 

***

 

Dinner was held in the banquet room. Hecate sat across from Ben and Rey. Each of them had fresh greens salad and rolls to accompany their nerf ravioli. Ben couldn’t help but to watch Rey out of the corner of his eye as she speared the ravioli with her fork and brought the pasta to her lips. She had gotten sauce on the corner of her mouth and Ben had to talk himself out of licking it off. Instead, he brought his cloth napkin to her lips and dabbed at the sauce. 

 

“Did you get everything you needed in town?” Hecate questioned, with a knowing look on her face. 

 

Ben had reached out to Hecate Naberrie before he left the palace to inquire if she could have the wedding dress packaged and laid out on the bed prior to their dinner— that way when Ben and Rey finished, he could take her to bed and give her a proper proposal.

 

Taking a swallow of his Nabooian wine, he nodded at his cousin. 

 

“Indeed, I was hoping to take Rey along in the coming days. There are so many places I would like to show her on Naboo.” 

 

“You should take her to the waterfalls,” Hecate suggested. “Perhaps you could do that this evening before retiring for bed.” 

 

Ben’s lips pinched together as he pondered over Hecate’s suggestion. 

 

“The sunset is quite beautiful,” Hecate added. 

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and squeezed. 

 

“I would love that, Ben.” 

 

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. 

 

“Then we shall go to the waterfalls,” Ben replied. 

 

“The path to the waterfalls is a bit of a hike,” Hecate interrupted. “Perhaps you should change into something a little less constricting my dear.” 

 

Ben’s eyes widened as he stared into Hecate’s eyes. He wished that the older woman had the Force so he could chastise her for throwing a wrench in all of his plans. 

 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Rey replied. “Ben can you assist me? This dress is dreadful.” 

 

He snorted as he rose. 

 

“Darling, I have a surprise for you in the sitting room. If you’ll head that way I’ll meet you in a moment and then we can get you changed for the waterfalls.”

 

“A surprise!” Rey’s eyes crinkled as she grinned. “You are too good to me.” She gave him a quick peck and then retreated to the sitting room. 

 

Ben turned around and looked at Hecate with annoyance. 

 

“You are foiling all my plans.” 

 

“Tsk, I’m merely helping you. The dress will be delivered to your quarters after you’ve left the palace. And don’t take me for a fool, Benjamin Solo. I know you have a ring burning a hole in your pocket. What’s more romantic than watching the sun set around the waterfalls?” 

 

“I don’t understand why you are helping me,” Ben remarked. 

 

“You are my family, Ben. I only want what’s best for you.” 

 

***

 

As they climbed the stairs to their quarters, Rey was carrying a bouquet of flowers that had been left in the sitting room for her. Ben retrieved a vase to put the flowers in and placed them on Rey’s nightstand. 

 

He helped her undress, reminding himself not to ravish her when there was a sunset to observe. Rey dressed in her leggings and one of his tunics, tying it at the waist to fit her better. Ben swallowed hard at the sight of her in his clothing. 

 

He offered Rey his arm and together they exited the palace, making the hike towards the thunderous waterfalls. 

 

Just as Hecate had described, the sun was starting to set at the moment they arrived. The waterfalls were painted in hues of purple and pink. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, kissing the crown of her head. 

 

They stood like that until the sun had completely set. 

 

“Look at the stars!” Rey marveled. 

 

Ben looked up at the night sky, marveling at how the stars shined like gemstones. He moved from behind Rey and gasped both of her hands. He looked deep into her eyes and then lowered himself onto one knee. 

 

“Rey, I love you. You are the most important person in my life. The galaxy wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

 

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He opened it up and held it out to Rey. 

 

“I told you I would marry you properly. Rey, would you do me the pleasure of legally becoming my wife?” 

 

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. 

 

“Yes, Ben. Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Sage McMae and Nightsofreylo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last update I'll post before tros unless I get some time to write this weekend. We are so close guys!

* * *

Ben’s lips sealed over Rey’s and she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The gold band was warm against her skin as he slipped it onto her finger. He swallowed her cries with his luscious lips. 

 

She found herself being lowered to the soft ground. Ben climbed on top of her and continued to plunder her mouth. Her hands weren’t idle, they smoothed over his shoulder, squeezing at the taut muscles in his back. She ached for his touch. 

 

He tugged at her tunic—  _ his  _ tunic. Large palms pushed beneath the fabric cupping her breasts and thumbing at her nipples. Rey gasped into Ben’s mouth, feeling a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core. 

 

His tongue delved between her lips, licking into her mouth. She reached for the hem of his tunic and started to tug at it, letting him know  _ exactly  _ what she wanted. 

 

Ben reared back on his haunches, wrenching the shirt over his head and tossing it onto the  grass. Rey smoothed her hands up his abdominals, relishing every bit of corded muscle in his body. There was something intoxicating about having this strong, large man so incredibly devoted to her. She touched the spot on his wrist where the flame symbol marked his skin. It seemed to radiate light in the darkness of the Naboo night. 

 

“As much as I like seeing you in my clothing,” Ben started. “Take this off.” 

 

She sat up and crossed her arms in front of her, slowly rising the tunic over her head. Her nipples hardened as the cool air hit them. Ben bit his lip and reached forward, squeezing her breast in his large palm. 

 

Together, they lowered her back to the ground as Ben started to kiss her again. His cock was hard as it pressed against her center through the confines of their clothing. Rey rocked her hips against him, needing to feel the entirety of his hard length. 

 

She looked down between them and noticed the glimmer of her soul mark. The golden flowers shimmered in the moonlight along with the purple gemstone that decorated her finger. Her eyes darted to Ben’s mark and then to his bare finger. 

 

“I want to get you a ring,” Rey announced as Ben sucked a bruise against her neck. 

 

“Mm,” he answered. “I thought you might. I know a place in town. We can go in the morning.” 

 

Rey smiled and slipped her hand beneath his trousers, cupping his length. 

 

“That sounds perfect,” she purred, grasping his shaft as she started to stroke him. 

 

Ben grunted as he held himself above her with shaky arms. She rolled them over so he was laying on his back. Quickly, she scrambled out of his lap and divested herself of her leggings. While she was doing that, Ben managed to remove his trousers. 

 

She crawled into his lap, straddling him as she reached for his cock. Ben held onto her hips as she slowly slid down, hilting his erection inside of her. 

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Ben said. He plucked a flower from the grass and wove it behind her ear. “My gorgeous flower.”

 

Ben’s hair was dark as night as it curled around his face. His brown eyes were equally as black and Rey couldn’t help but to compare him to a dark lord.  _ Her  _ dark lord. Her nightbloomer. Her  _ night.  _

 

The sound of crashing water from the majestic falls surrounded them as they made love beneath the stars. Their first time had been in the red underworld of Mustafar, then again— when they desecrated the captain’s chair in the reaches of space. Now, however, they were making love on a living planet, one made of green fields and crystal clear lakes. 

 

She felt the air in her lungs and the wind in her hair. Ever sense was in hyperdrive and she felt every living thing through the Force. She felt loved and cherished. She felt  _ alive.  _

 

Ben’s hand moved up the elegant slope of her spine with a featherlight touch until he was cupping the back of her neck.

 

He was bathed in the moon’s glow with raven curls framing his handsome face. Rey let out a little sigh as she rolled her hips against his, searching for her release. Ben squeezed her ass as he thrusted up into her. 

 

His tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding against her own. Ben’s hands were everywhere— warm palms sliding up her body, kneading her breasts and rolling her nipples. Rey’s body sang with pleasure. 

 

She then felt Ben’s thumb press against her clit. Her body shook with the little jolts of arousal that traveled straight to her core. He rubbed her as he chased his own release. She was certain he felt the very moment she was pushed over the edge as he growled and started to drive into her with abandon. 

 

Her falls fluttered around his cock as she came down from the aftershocks of her release. Ben continued to thrust until he emptied himself inside her cunt. She smiled down at him as he panted for breath, cheeks flushed from their ministrations. 

 

“I love you,” Rey whispered. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

***

 

They walked back to the palace hand in hand. Rey was thankful that they had rid themselves of their clothing when they made love— she would have been embarrassed to return to the palace with grass stains on her leggings.  Not that they were fooling anybody. Hecate was sure to see right through them. 

 

The doors opened to a quiet home. Ben brought their intertwined hands to his lips to press a kiss against her knuckles. 

 

“There’s something I want to give you,” he stated. 

 

Rey followed him up the staircase to their quarters. He pushed the door open and peeked his head inside. Ben let out a sigh of relief and then opened the door widely to allow her entrance. 

 

She walked inside and that’s when she noticed what he had been hiding. It was a large box with a rosegold ribbon tied around it. 

 

“Go on, open it up,” Ben insisted. 

 

Rey sat down on the bed and started to untie the ribbon. She lifted the top and gasped at what lay beneath. 

 

“Ben!”

 

He took a seat beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

 

“It was my grandmother’s wedding gown.” 

 

Rey gently brushed her fingers over the delicate lace. 

 

“Ben, I don’t know what to say!” Her eyes welled with tears. “I’ve never had something as precious as a family heirloom before… this is Padme’s  _ wedding  _ dress.” 

 

“She would have wanted you to have it. My mother always said she wished she had a daughter that could have worn all of Padme’s dresses… well, now she  _ does. _ ”

 

Rey rose from the bed, clutching the box to her chest as she carried it over to a sitting chair, placing it down. When she turned back around to face Ben, she threw herself into his arms, tackling him on the mattress as she showered his face with kisses. 

 

“Tomorrow, I’ll go into Theed and pick out your wedding band,” Rey said with a  smile. “But for now, let me show my fiancee how much I love him.” 

 

She giggled as they rid each other of their clothing, tumbling beneath the sheets as they pleasured each other until the early hours of the morning. Rey fell asleep in the comfort of Ben’s arms, never wanting to go a day without him. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Rey woke up to soft kisses on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open to find Ben gazing lovingly down at her. 

 

“I thought we’d take a stroll into town. I’ll show you  the shop where I purchased your ring. And perhaps we can do a little sightseeing. Would you like that?”

 

Rey nodded as she stretched and yawned. 

 

“That sounds lovely, Ben. I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” 

 

Ben’s answer was to gather Rey up in his arms and carry her into the fresher. She squealed in surprise at the sheer speed he’d scooped her up. 

 

Beneath the shower spray, they held each other as the warmth of the water soaked into their skin. 

 

***

 

There were so many beautiful sights to see on Naboo; it was no wonder that Ben brought her here. Rey loved the waterfalls, lakes, and the green meadows filled with flowers. It reminded Rey of the fairy stories she came across as a child on Jakku. Back then, she never thought a place like this truly existed in the galaxy. Everything to her had been sand and grime. 

 

Ben was wearing civilian clothing in light gray tones. He always looked dashing in his black tunics but there was something about the lighter colors that brought out the warmth in his eyes. Rey wouldn’t mind him wearing colors more often. 

 

When they arrived in the town center, Ben guided her to the antique shop where he had picked out her ring. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and mentioned he would be in the courtyard when she finished. Rey watched as he walked over to a fountain and took a seat on the stone bench. 

 

She smiled as she turned and made her way into the shop. Rey was quickly greeted by the shopkeeper. She walked over to the glass cabinet and gazed down at the rings that were on display. 

 

“I’m looking for a wedding band for my fiancée. He came in yesterday to purchase a ring for me.” 

 

Rey held up her hand, showing off the gemstone that glimmered in the low lighting of the shop. 

 

“Oh yes!” the gentleman replied. “The tall fellow. I have a great selection of bands you can choose from, right over here.” 

 

He motioned the the next cabinet over. Rey peered down into the case at the bands that were displayed. There were some that were a simple gold or silver. Those would be adequate but Rey wanted something that really represented Ben. 

 

One ring in particular caught her eye. It was a black band with specs that sparkled like stars in the night sky. Rey gasped at the sight of the striking ring. It was masculine and beautiful… just like Ben. 

 

It didn’t take the shopkeeper long to wrap up the band. Rey offered her credits chip and paid for the purchase. 

 

When she walked out of the shop she spotted Ben sitting by the fountain. He had a small leather journal in his hands and was writing on the parchment with apt attention. For Ben being a young man he really had an old soul. Some of the townsfolk looked at him with curiosity. It wasn’t common for people to carry journals with actual pages. 

 

Ben sensed her approach and tucked the journal into his robes. Together they walked around the town, taking in the many sights. They took a seat on a grassy hill in the shade of a large willow tree. Ben leaned back on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. 

 

Rey curled against him, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

 

“Do you want to see the ring?” Rey questioned. 

 

“Absolutely,” Ben answered.

 

Rey held the little box in her hands as she faced him. 

 

“I want you to wear it now. Even though we haven’t had a wedding yet. I want everybody to know you are  _ mine.”  _

 

“You already have all of me,” Ben said truthfully. “I will gladly wear the ring you’ve chosen.” 

 

Rey opened the box so he could see the ring bestowed upon him. He grinned and pulled Rey into a tight hug, kissing her cheek as he squeezed her tightly. 

 

“I love it, my flower.” 

 

Rey took the ring out and placed it on Ben’s finger. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. 

 

“When do you want to get married?” Rey questioned.

 

“Darling, I’d marry you tomorrow if you’d let me.” 

 

Rey smiled as she laced their fingers together. 

 

“Before the battle,” Rey replied. “I want to be married to you before the uncertainties.” 

 

“I’ll make sure the preparations are made. It will be a small ceremony— a private one. Hecate can be our witness. She will know an officiant that can marry us, I’m sure of it.” he paused as he thought it over. “Was there anybody else you wanted to attend?” 

 

Rey frowned as she thought about her friends at the Resistance and how they hadn’t trusted her when she said she was safe. She shook her head. 

 

“No, the only one that matters is you.” 

 

“Just us,” Ben agreed. 

 

He sealed the promise with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta SageMcMae!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

The wedding was held two days later. Hecate stood in Rey’s shared quarters with Ben, helping Rey put on Padme’s dress for the ceremony. She looked down at her wrist, gazing at the golden flowers imprinted on her skin and the beautiful ring decorating her finger. The soul mark and the ring were both representations of Ben and Rey’s devotion to each other. Nothing could part them— they were one in the same. 

 

Rey chose not to wear the veil. She chose to wear her hair down, knowing that Ben liked it that way. He loved running his fingers through it. He liked to braid her hair himself, which was something she would let him do after the ceremony. Rey imagined he knew a plait that signified marriage. 

 

Once Hecate finished tying the laces at the back of the gown, Rey crossed the room and looked out the window at the terrace below. Ben was standing there, gazing at the scenery. He was dressed in a black tunic with gold accents. He looked like a prince or a king.  _ Her  _ king. 

 

“Are you ready?” Hecate asked.

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder and gave the older woman a smile. 

 

“Yes, I’ve been waiting for this moment all of my life.” 

 

***

 

He was nervous. Why was he nervous? They were already bound by the Force. Their bond continued to get stronger with every day that passed. And he wanted this— he wanted to be married to Rey in every aspect of his life. Ben was deeply in love with her. So why was he anxious? 

 

Ben took out the little book that was in his pocket, reading over the vows he’d written while Rey was picking out his ring. He hoped they would be sufficient. It had come from his heart. He looked out at the lakes and waterfalls that surrounded the property. Ben wanted the war to be over so they could settle down on Naboo. Rey deserved to be surrounded by beautiful things. He’d never forgive himself for keeping her locked up on Mustafar. Even if it was to keep her safe. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the terrace doors opening. Ben turned with his hands clasped together in front of him and let out an audible gasp at the sight of Rey in his grandmother’s wedding gown. 

 

His first thought was  _ how _ had he gotten so lucky? How was he worthy of someone as perfect as Rey? His second thought was pride for Rey’s strength. She may not  _ need  _ him but it was very apparent that Ben needed her. 

 

She walked over to him and reached out for him, taking his shaky hands in her own. Ben couldn’t help the broad grin that split across his face. It that moment, he was genuinely happy. Hecate joined them with a woman by her side that would officiate the ceremony. 

 

“This is R’iia,” Hecate introduced. 

 

R’iia smiled at them as she pulled out a red ribbon from her bag. 

 

“Ben Solo and Rey who?” she questioned. 

 

Ben noticed Rey’s cheeks flush an embarrassed shade of red.  

 

“Um, just Rey.” 

 

“Soon to be Solo,” Ben announced, brushing his thumb along Rey’s knuckles. She smiled at him then, warming his heart. 

 

“We shall begin,” R’iia remarked. “Hecate is the witness for the ceremony. Have the two of you prepared your vows?”

 

“Yes,” they answered in unison. 

 

“Wonderful, now would you both reach out to each other with your left hands.” 

 

They did as they were told, reminiscent of the time they touched hands across the galaxy.

 

“That is interesting,” R’iia said, glancing down at the marks on their wrists. “Where did you get these done?” 

 

“Oh,” Ben said. “Well, we didn’t have them tattooed. It’s hard to explain. It has to do with the Force.” 

 

R’iia smirked and nodded her head. 

 

“Understood. Now, clasp hands.” 

 

Once they did, R’iia wrapped the red ribbon around their wrists. 

 

“Rey, would you like to say your vows first?” 

 

Rey squeezed Ben’s hand and looked into his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed again, rosy and pink. His thoughts suddenly turned filthy as he thought about the blush that would paint her cheeks when he made love to her as his  _ wife.  _

 

“Ben, you showed me that I would never be alone. You are my soul mate— my other half in the Force. You are the darkness and the light. Together we are in balance. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife.” 

 

Ben had an urge to lean forward and capture her lips, but it was tradition to wait until his vows were read. He quickly pulled out his notebook as he squeezed Rey’s hand with a shy smile on his face. 

 

“I wrote my vows down,” Ben remarked. He held the book between them in the palm of his hand, letting Rey gaze upon the gently swoop of his calligraphy. He took a deep breath and then recited his words. 

 

“My darling Rey, you are the only thing that makes sense in my life. All I want is for you to be happy and to never be alone again. I feel blessed that you return my affections. I promise to love you in this life and the one after. Because together, we shake the stars. You are the one I’ve waited my entire life for. Every obstacle was worth it to have even a moment of happiness with you.” 

 

Tears were streaming down Ben’s cheeks. He loved this woman so incredibly deeply. When he stared into Rey’s hazel eyes, she was tearing up too. 

 

“From this moment forward you are husband and wife. Do you promise to love and protect Rey in this life and the next?” R’iia questioned.

 

“I do,” Ben answered. 

 

“And Rey, do you promise to love and protect Ben in this life and the next?” 

 

“I do,” Rey smiled. 

 

“You may seal the promise with a kiss. May the Force be with you, always!” 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and felt the corner of his mouth pull up in a smile. Her hand rested on his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. Then she closed the distance and kissed him. 

 

In that moment, he felt like his entire world stopped. He’d kissed Rey many times, but there was something about her lips on his this time. Ben felt like he was seeing many lifetimes flash before his eyes. All the different universes— and in each of them, the constant was always the two of them coming together. 

 

Neither of them noticed the other women leaving the terrace. Ben’s hand moved to the back of Rey’s neck, massaging her as they kissed in the light of the sun. A breeze blew through and Rey shivered against Ben. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold into the palace. 

 

***

 

Rey couldn’t stop smiling as she stared at her  _ husband.  _ He carried her through the palace towards their quarters. They were both thankful that Hecate had given them some privacy. Ben’s relative had left them a note outside of the terrace explaining she would be seeing R’iia out and spending the weekend in Theed. 

 

This gave Ben and Rey the opportunity to consummate their marriage. Ben seemed to have the same thought on his mind. His arm supporting her back allowed for his hand to squeeze at the side of her breast. Her cheeks burned, but she found herself pressing kisses against Ben’s neck, suckling at his alabaster skin, leaving red blossoms in her wake. 

 

The door to their quarters were kicked open by Ben as he carried her towards the bed. He laid her gently down on the soft blankets and smiled down at her as he started to pull off his tunic. He kicked off his boots and crawled over her with only his dark trousers on. His lips met hers again as Rey smoothed her hands along Ben’s solid chest. 

 

“Turn around, my flower,” Ben whispered against her ear. 

 

He moved to the side to allow Rey to flip over on her stomach. Then she felt Ben’s hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly before gathering her hair and moving it to the side. His fingers worked deftly to undo the laces down her spine. 

 

The dress pooled around her waist as she gently tugged the lace sleeves down her arms. She didn’t want to damage the family heirloom. Ben helped her out of the garment and instructed her to remain seated with her back to him. 

 

She heard the shuffle of his trousers and then felt the bed dip as he crawled behind her. He pressed kisses along the back of her neck, laving his tongue along her pulse point. 

 

“Tell me how you want it,” Ben whispered. “Whatever you want, Rey. I’ll do anything.” 

 

She turned over her shoulder to capture his lips. Then Rey leaned back against the pillows and reached her arms out to him beseechingly. 

 

“Slow and sensual. I just want to feel you all around me.” 

 

Ben grinned as he lowered himself on top of her, kissing her soundly. Her nipples hardened against the press of his chest and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection against her thigh. 

 

His smile would be the death of her; Rey didn’t know how this man could look so young. Ben reached between their bodies and guided his cock to her pussy. He pushed inside with one smooth stroke. 

 

Rey let out a tiny gasp as she was completely filled with him. She could feel everything— his presence in her mind and in her body. They were both so intimately open to one another. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face with her palms as he started to thrust. 

 

True to his word, he did exactly what she asked. The gentle roll of his hips and smooth press of his cock inside her. Every nerve ending in her body was ignited with pleasure. Rey let out little breathy sighs as he continued to rock into her. 

 

Ben’s large palm came up to massage her breast. He smoothed his thumb around the hard peak of her nipple. 

 

“Can I? I want to put my mouth on your tits,” Ben groaned. 

 

Rey guided his mouth down to her breasts and arched her back as he laved over her nipple. He sucked the tight bud between his lips and released it with a slick pop before moving on to its twin, giving it equal attention. 

 

“You feel so good,” Ben remarked. “So tight. Like you were made for me.” 

 

“You were. We were made for each other,” Rey insisted. 

 

His hair tickled her cheek as he lowered his mouth back to her breasts, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue. She jumped as she felt the press of his thumb against her clit, rolling the tight bud as he thrust into her. 

 

The combination of all his attentions made her body climb closer and closer to her release. She felt the press of his consciousness across their bond.  _ Want to feel you come around me. Need to feel it Rey. Yes, my darling flower. My wife.  _

 

Rey moaned his name.  _ Oh Ben. My love, my only.  _ Her walls clamped down around his cock as she was thrown into a life shattering orgasm. Ben’s teeth bit around her nipple before he pulled away. He grabbed her hips and started to drive into her faster, chasing his own release. 

 

“My wife,” Ben groaned. “You are so beautiful when you come all over my cock.” 

 

Rey grinned as she smoothed her hands down to squeeze his ass, urging him on. 

 

“Finish what you started, husband,” Rey said coyly. 

 

“Will pleasure,” Ben answered. 

 

It didn’t take him long to hit his release. He groaned as he shot ropes of his come deep inside of her. When Ben was finished, he collapsed on top of Rey, kissing her passionately as they held each other. 

 

Rey had never been happier than in this moment. Here and now they were together. And that would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!
> 
> R’iia is a play off of Rhea. R’iia is also one of the gods of Jakku.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dreading this chapter because of the Palpatine storyline (thanks tros) lol. So I'm sorry for the delay. But here it is.

* * *

As the weeks passed in rigorous battle training, Ben and Rey knew their time on Naboo was running short. They needed to confront Palpatine. Once the Sith Lord was defeated, they could finally live their lives in peace and harmony; perhaps even start a family one day. 

 

“After all of this is over, I’ll take you on a proper honeymoon,” Ben stated, pressing a kiss to Rey’s temple. “Wherever you want to go, wherever your pretty little mind conjures up, that’s where we will go.” 

 

Rey smiled at him and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. They were sitting on a chaise on the balcony at Theed palace. Ben would miss this place. Rey deserved to live somewhere beautiful like his grandmother’s villa. She enjoyed places that were green and full of life— just like her. 

 

He excused himself, kissing her once before he left the terrace. If they were going to find the coordinates to Palpatine’s location, Ben knew that he needed to meditate in the Dark side of the Force. It was the only way and Rey was far too Light for such a task. His desert flower was like the sun while he was her opposite: the moon. 

 

Ben made his way through the palace until he reached the front doors. He walked outside and followed the path towards his shuttle. Tucked away inside the captain’s quarters was the mangled mask of his grandfather. His hands were bare of gloves as Rey had taken a liking to the feel of his skin against hers. Ben reached out and placed his palm on the surface of the mask, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

 

_ He saw Darkness. Lightning storms painting the sky in angry slashes. Then… an opening with a levitating stone that brought him down into an ancient Sith cathedral. A rumbling laugh resounded throughout.  _

 

_ “At last… my boy,” Palpatine uttered. “I have been every voice you have ever heard inside your head.” A combination of voices crashed into Ben’s mind. Every voice. Vader, Snoke… every demon. They all came from the same source. The Emperor.  _

 

_ Ben thrust out his flickering red blade, illuminating the dense cavern in bloodred light. Around him were tall statues of ancient Sith Lords.  _

 

_ Then the name of the planet was whispered in his ear.  _

 

_ Exegol.  _

 

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he felt sweat beading on his forehead. He removed his hand from the mask and shook it as if it was burned. They needed to rendezvous with his Knights on Coruscant. Then, they would travel to the planet Emperor Palpatine had revealed to him. 

 

***

 

Ben and Rey bid Hecate goodbye. The older woman pulled him into a hug and told him to be careful. It tugged at his heartstrings, knowing that this woman, his cousin who barely knew him cared for his well-being. 

 

“Don’t be a stranger,” she called out, as Ben guided Rey out the front doors with a palm warm on her lower back. 

 

“We will come back here, if you’ll have us,” Ben replied. 

 

“You are always welcome,” Hecate answered. “Your grandmother would have loved to meet you.” 

 

Ben gave Hecate a half smile before taking Rey’s hand in his own, feeling their fingers interlaced as they walked side by side to his shuttle. He hoped he’d be able to make good on the promise to come back. A solemn thought crossed his mind of what they were about to face. 

 

There was only one thing Ben knew for certain; he would do everything in his power to keep Rey safe. As long as she lived, that was all that mattered. Even if it meant his inevitable death. 

 

***

 

Coruscant was unlike anything Rey had ever seen. Buildings and speeders littered the skyline. It made her chest tighten with anxiety and she found it difficult to breath in the atmosphere. Ben reached out to place a palm on her thigh, squeezing lightly. 

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be here very long. It can be very overwhelming the first time, especially for Force sensitives,” Ben said. “Also, I made a note that planets like Coruscant will not be where we decide to honeymoon.” 

 

He smirked before he started to land the shuttle in a private hangar bay just outside of Galactic City. 

 

“Will your knights be enough to go up against Palpatine?” Rey questioned. She was beginning to worry about their odds. 

 

Ben sensed her thoughts and gave her a roguish smirk— one so similar to Han’s. 

 

“Never tell me the odds.” 

 

***

 

The temple on Coruscant was bathed in darkness when Ben and Rey entered. Ben’s Knights were dressed in complete armor, ready for battle. Rhad, Aeacus, and Minos greeted Rey, bowing deeply— showing their allegiance to her as their master’s wife. 

 

Ben put his arm around Rey’s waist and squeezed. After all of this was over he would shower her with pretty gowns and jewels. She was his queen and he wanted to make sure everyone knew it. 

 

He wanted to take Rey back to Naboo and watch her take in the beauty around her. It’s what Rey deserved… to be on a lush planet and away from death and destruction. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Rey placing her hands on either side of his face. He looked down into her bright hazel eyes. 

 

“Are you ready?” Rey questioned, running her fingers along his cheeks. 

 

Ben answered her with a kiss, for all he knew it could be their very last. But he refused to think about that possibility. He stole the breath from her lungs, kissing her like she was the air he needed to breathe. 

 

One of his Knights cleared his throat, breaking them from their embrace. Ben took Rey’s hand and guided her towards the hangar where a larger craft was waiting for them. The Knights of Ren followed at their back. 

 

***

 

Once they were inside the craft, Ben sent out a comm alerting the First Order of Palpatine’s rise. They were commanded to meet on Exegol to battle Palpatine’s army. Rey put out a signal to Leia’s personal comm channel, notifying her of the battle. If the Resistance wanted to help, they could use their forces but Rey wasn’t going to count on them. 

 

The planet of Exegol was covered with lightning storms, making it difficult to land the shuttle. When Ben stepped off the ramp onto the cracked soil, he saw the ancient Sith temple from his visions. Palpatine would be inside that very temple. 

 

Ben took his saber out and ignited it, the flickering blade reflecting off the outer walls of the temple. Rey took out the legacy saber and held it in the palm of her hand. 

 

“Let’s finish this,” Ben stated, stalking towards the entrance of the building. 

 

The Knights followed behind them dutifully, watching their backs in case any of Palpatine’s warriors were to attack. 

 

An army of Sith troopers in blood red armor rounded the corner and started shooting their blasters in their direction. Ben ducked, using the Force to throw one of the men into three of the other troopers, knocking them all down. He started to run with Rey on his heels as they made their way towards the levitating stone that would bring them down to Palpatine. 

 

“Take care of the Sith troopers,” Ben yelled out to his Knights. 

 

He was proud to see them already in combat. Ben then stepped onto the stone and reached out for Rey, helping her down. The slab started to levitate downwards into the abyss. The Sith temple was filled with an overwhelming sense of dark energy. 

 

The echoing cackle of Palpatine’s laugh filled the chamber. Ben walked forward with his saber at the ready. When they approached the Sith throne they saw the visage of a man hooked up to various machines in order to keep him alive. 

 

“Yes, Kylo Ren. Or should I say…. Skywalker,” Palpatine growled with glee. “And I see you’ve brought the scavenger girl with you, just as I presumed.” 

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek, gripping his saber in his palm. He needed to be patient and attack when Palpatine’s guard was down. 

 

Rey on the other hand, his gorgeous and furious woman, leapt into action. She ran forward with her saber drawn ready to lop the emperor’s head from his shoulders. 

 

“You’d kill your own family, young one?” Palpatine goaded as he froze her with a Force hold. 

 

_ What?  _ Ben’s eyes blinked as he rushed forward towards Rey.  _ His family? Rey?  _

 

“Yes, my dear. It’s true. You are my granddaughter. Together, you and the Skywalker heir will be the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. But I can’t let that happen, dear child. You see, the two of you are a dyad in the Force. Two that are one. You live together and you die together. I can siphon your power for my own gain. Only then will I be able to rule the galaxy once more.” 

 

The emperor reached out with the Force and tugged on their bond. Ben could feel his power draining from his body. 

 

He reached out to Rey with his mind asking her to trust him. Her eyes met his and Ben nodded once, letting her know everything would be okay. 

 

Ben took Rey’s hand and together they pushed back against Palpatine. The emperor thrust his hands out sending bolts of Force lightning into their bodies. Both of them collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ He was too powerful. They weren’t going to win this fight. Ben looked over at Rey, laying on her side with blood dripping from a cut on her lip. In that moment, Ben knew he would do whatever it would take to keep her safe. 

 

He pushed himself to standing and limped over to Rey. She sat up and threw her hand out to Palpatine, halting his attack. She grit her teeth as she got to her feet. They walked forward, both holding Palptine with the Force as he beat at the invisible shields holding him in place. 

 

“She will turn on you. There is darkness in her blood.” 

 

“As there is in mine,” Ben spat. “It doesn’t matter. I love her.” 

 

Ben sent a mental cue over to Rey and that’s when they both thrust their hands out, sending bolts of purple Force lightning into the machine that was keeping Palpatine alive. The ghastly man cried out in pain as his body started to deteriorate. Within minutes, Palpatine was nothing but a pile of ash. 

 

Ben looked over to Rey and rushed to her side, seeing the devastation written all over her face. 

 

“What he said… it isn’t true. Is it, Ben?” 

 

He wrapped his arms around Rey and held her as she sobbed into his chest. Ben kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath before responding. 

 

“When we touched hands, I saw who your parents were, Rey. They were junk traders on Jakku. The Dark Side lies. I don’t know if Palpatine was telling the truth or not, but it isn’t what the Force showed me. I don’t care if you are a Palpatine or just Rey from Jakku. You’re my Rey and that’s all that matters.” 

 

She pulled away from their embrace and reached for his face, bringing her lips to his in a heated kiss. 

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Rey stated. 

 

Ben took her hand as they fled. 

 

***

 

The battle was still raging outside the temple. The First Order forces were blasting at the remnants of Palpatine’s army. Once Ben reached the surface, he joined in the battle with Rey by his side, until each and every Sith trooper had fallen. 

 

When the battle concluded, he brought Rey with him to the fleet to address his organization. They needed to extend a peace treaty with the Resistance. Ben was far too tired of the constant war. If he wanted any sort of life with Rey, then this needed to be handled. 

 

Both of them were covered with dirt and sweat. General Hux sneered at them as they came on board. Ben was quick to command that the General get a public comm channel open and start recording his speech. 

 

It was televised across the galaxy. The lord of the First Order and the Jedi of the Light holding hands as they announced that the greatest evil had been defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine is sort of like Kronos. I'll let the readers decided if they want Rey to actually be related to Palps or if he was lying. 
> 
> Thank you to Sage McMae and Nightsofreylo for beta-ing!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story!

* * *

Ben woke his wife by pressing kisses along her throat as he cupped her lovely ass. Rey let out a content sigh as she hitched her leg over his hip. He grinned into the crook of her neck as he felt her rock against him. Ben sucked her skin into his mouth leaving a blossoming bruise in the shape of his kiss. He brushed his fingers along the mark, admiring his work. Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him lazily. She looked so incredibly beautiful like this.

 

“Morning, my night,” Rey whispered. 

 

Ben rolled her over so she was laying on her back beneath him as he caged her in. His lips met hers in a heated kiss. 

 

The warm breeze off the lake floated through their room in Theed Palace. After the war had ended, Ben and Rey decided to take an extended honeymoon on Naboo. For half of the year, they would lose themselves in each other, surrounded by the beauty of the planet. During the later half of the year they would return to the fleet, traveling around the galaxy in search of Force sensitives. Or at least, that was the plan. They hadn’t made it that far yet, since they were still enjoying their long-awaited vacation. 

 

Ben groaned into her mouth as he ground against her. He slipped his hand beneath the silk of her negligee, smoothing his palm along her slim waist until he was cupping her soft breast. Rey’s nipple hardened against his palm. He kissed her again, stealing the breath from her lungs as he pinched her nipple. 

 

Rey’s hands were busily working their way down his body, squeezing at his shoulders and mapping them down the expanse of his back. Her nails  _ scrapped  _ against his skin sending tingles of pleasure down his spine. 

 

Her journey stopped at the band of his sleep pants. Ben was already achingly hard beneath the thin fabric. Rey reached inside and wrapped her tiny palm around his length, moving slow as she stroked him. 

 

“My beautiful desert flower, I need to be inside you,” Ben growled as he grabbed both of her wrists and secured them over her head with one of his hands. 

 

With his other hand, he pulled down his pants and guided his cock to her cunt. Ben swiftly entered her, feeling Rey’s tight walls flutter around him. She was his  _ everything.  _ Ben released her wrists from his grip and lowered himself down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her nipples peaked through the thin fabric of her nightgown. He kissed a line down her jaw, letting his fingers pull her strap down to expose her gorgeous breast. 

 

Ben enveloped her nipple as he pumped inside of her, loving the way the hard little bead felt between his lips. Rey let out little moans as her cunt contracted around him. Her fingers brushed through his hair lovingly as he mouthed at her breasts, alternating between one and the other. 

 

“Ben,” Rey moaned. “Oh, Ben. I love you. I love you.” 

 

And  _ gods.  _ He had to kiss her lips for that, had to brush the hair out of her face and gaze into her hazel eyes. Had to confess that he also loved her so incredibly deeply, so much that he could feel their hearts beating in tandem. They were connected in mind, body, and soul. Two that were one. 

 

He whispered those words against her lips, between kisses. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

 

Together, they found their release. Her tight little cunt milked him of his orgasm. Ben kissed her warmly as he filled her with every drop of his spend. 

 

They would always have each other. They would never be lonely again. 

  
  
  


FIVE YEARS LATER

  
  
  


Ben sat beneath the cambylictus tree near the swamplands of Naboo and sighed contently. He reached out with the Force and felt the signatures he was searching for. He made his way through the forests to the ancient ruins of Gungan statues. He heard a peal of laughter— the sound going straight to his heart. 

 

Ben picked up his pace as he turned the corner of the ruins to find the young girl with the dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. 

 

“Persephone,” Ben called out as he scooped his daughter up. “Found you. You weren’t masking your Force signature for very long. We will have to work on that. Now, let’s see if we can find your mother.” 

 

He set his Persephone down on her feet and watched his four year old daughter reach her hand out, closing her eyes as she tried to sense her mother. She looked like a mirror image of Rey. 

 

“There’s mama!” his daughter exclaimed, skipping over the steps of the ruins to the temple. 

 

And there she was, sitting cross legged on the floor of the temple. Rey opened her eyes and smiled at their daughter, holding her arms out as the little girl threw herself against her mother. 

 

Ben walked over and took the spot next to Rey. Persephone wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Braid my hair, daddy,” she commanded. 

 

His daughter knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. Ben couldn’t say no to her. 

 

“Alright, sit on your mother’s lap with your back to me,” Ben said. 

 

Persephone did just that as he started to weave his fingers through her hair. Rey handed him a collection of flowers she had gathered with Persephone. Ben took his time as he braided his daughter’s hair, making sure to place the flowers in the plait. 

 

“Now, I look like mama,” Persephone exclaimed. 

 

“Yes, you do,” Rey grinned, hugging the little girl with a braid that matched her own. 

 

Ben was all too eager to cherish his girls. He leaned over and found Rey’s lips, kissing her softly as he held Persephone on his lap. He felt his daughter’s tiny palm on his face as she looked between her parents. 

 

They sat on the temple floor, giving Persephone lessons in channelling the Force until it was midday. Rey stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants and then helped Ben up. They started to walk back to where their speeder was parked. They had taken this trip to the Gallo Mountains to help Persephone with her Force training. 

 

Soon she would be joining the other younglings at the academy Ben and Rey had built on Naboo. The years after the war, they searched the galaxy for Force sensitives. When they found children that showed signs of Force sensitivity, they gave the families a choice as to whether or not they wanted their children to join their academy. Ben also provided housing for the families so the children didn’t feel abandoned. They could be trained but they could also have the love and support of their family as well. 

 

They wouldn’t be sent away like Ben had been, or abandoned like Rey. 

 

When they got back to the speeder, Rey sat in the front steering the vessel as Persephone sat on Ben’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist, securing their daughter between them. He watched the scenery pass them by as Rey started up the speeder. Ben felt whole and at peace. 

 

***

 

“She’s here, she’s here, she’s here!” Persephone squealed when they arrived back at the palace. 

 

Ben smiled as he saw just whom his daughter was talking about. His mother was standing outside of her ship with a few bags of luggage. Once Rey parked the speeder, Persephone was off of his lap and darting towards Leia Organa. 

 

“There’s my beautiful granddaughter,” Leia announced. 

 

Ben scooped Rey up into his arms to help her down from the speeder, despite her protests. He kissed her soundly on the lips before dropping her back down on her feet. Rey reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked over towards Leia. 

 

“How is everyone doing? Rey questioned. 

 

After the war ended the Resistance and the First Order combined forces, uniting the galaxy. Many of the members moved to different planets to get married and start families. Ben had stepped down as Supreme Leader. Each faction of the galaxy had their own leaders and for the first time in a long while, it was peaceful. 

 

“Everyone is doing well, Rey. Finn misses you. He and Rose are engaged.” 

 

Rey positively beamed at the news. Ben couldn’t help but to feel the same giddiness as it leaked through their bond. He found himself being  _ happy  _ that the former stormtrooper found love. Just like Ben had. 

 

***

 

That evening after they had dinner, Persephone started rubbing at her eyes. 

 

“I think it’s time for bed,” Rey said out loud. 

 

“No, not tired,” their daughter whined. 

 

Leia lifted the little girl in her arms and carried her towards the stairs. 

 

“You two rest, I’ll read her a story before putting her to bed.” 

 

Leia started to walk off whispering a story about two lovers on opposite sides of a war that brought peace by coming together. 

 

Once they were alone, Rey grabbed Ben’s hands and brought him out to the balcony. The sun was starting to set, painting the lakes in gorgeous hues of purple and pinks. Ben sat on the bench with Rey resting against him as they lazily kissed. 

 

Rey was warm in his arms as he nuzzled against her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. He felt his eyes well up with tears at how intensely he felt for her. Ben stroked the back of Rey’s neck and leaned into their kiss. She cupped his face and brushed her thumbs along his cheeks. 

 

They stayed like that until the sun completely set, bathing them both in moonlight. 

 

“If you could change one thing, what would it have been?” Rey asked. It was something they had started to do every night— asking each other questions. 

 

Ben thought about it for a few minutes before answering. 

 

“I wouldn’t change anything. It was all worth it. Every hardship was worth it in order for it to lead to my future with you.” 

 

Rey hummed as she smiled at him. 

 

“What about you, what would you change?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey brushed his hair behind his ear, stroking her fingers along the shell. 

 

“I only wish I’d taken your hand sooner.” 

 

He pulled her onto his lap with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other squeezing her  _ peachy  _ ass. 

 

“I love you, Rey.” 

 

“And I love you, my Nightbloomer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @SageMcMae
> 
> The knights are named after the three judges   
> https://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Rhadamanthys.html


End file.
